


Set Fire to the Rain

by MeBeShe



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Blowjobs, Canon Divergence AU, Courting Traditions, Fights, Frotting, Gift Giving, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nightmares, Public Sex, Rating for later chapters, Secret Relationship, Sharing a Bed, Slavery, Slow Burn AF, Warmage Caleb, callous leaders who don't care about their people, creature violence, don't worry the ocs don't get shipped with anyone, implied prostitution, massive backstory speculation, pitfighter fjord, tags will change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-17 09:45:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 36,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14186208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeBeShe/pseuds/MeBeShe
Summary: The Zemni Rebellion comes to the Menagerie Coast seeking alliances. Caleb Widogast, rebel leader, meets Fjord the Fearless, a pitfighter.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> So this is me taking the fandom's "warmage Caleb" theory and fucking running with it. I am taking massive liberties with Matt's worldbuilding here. So what I have done is I have set this during the Dewndalian Empire's expansion. We know that the Empire conquered the nearby kingdom of Zemni Fields, and we know that Caleb is from Zemni fields. We also know that people do not take kindly to be conquered. I am also taking the Menagerie Coast and basing it off of Renaissance Italy, because Laura said she based the Ruby of the Sea off of Venetian Courtesans. Meaning the Coast is a collection of city-states, with Port Demali being like if Rome and Venice had a baby.

“C’mon man, it’ll be fun!” Beau said, swinging her staff at Fjord’s head. He ducked seamlessly, swinging his falchion at her head. 

“No.” Fjord stated. Beau dodged and knocked his sword away and swung for his ribs. He span away, elbowing her in the jaw. 

“Ok, if I get first blood you come with me.” Beau said, ducking and aiming a kick at his mouth. 

“And if I get first blood, we stay the fuck home.” Fjord grabbed her ankle and yanked, pulling Beau to her back. The human swore and she wriggling out his grip and aimed a kick at his balls. 

“We do that every godsdamned night.” Beau got to her feet and swung her staff like a bat. 

“Why do you even want to go to that stupid procession?” Fjord grabbed the staff and yanked, and the wood slid from Beau’s grip. Weaponless, she shifted her stance, her fists coming up to protect her jaw.

“Because I’m bored.” Beau whined, moving beyond his reach. 

“Fuckin’ fine. But, if we do go, we get a drink after.” Fjord, tossed her back her staff to even the odds a bit. 

“Yeah, no shit dude.” She rolled her eyes and caught it. “First blood?” She asked, cracking her neck. 

“First blood.” Fjord agreed, swinging his blade. 

They had sparred each other so often and for so many years that they knew each others movements and style and were able to know what the other was going to do before they other knew what they were doing. It was a form of meditation for the both them. It didn’t take long before the butt of Beau’s stick connected with Fjord’s bottom lip and he swore, his lip splitting. 

“Ha!” Beau cheered, pumping her fist in the air. Fjord groaned, blood running into his mouth. He spat into the arena sands and pulled her head under his arm. 

“Fuckin’ fine.” He held her fast as she wriggling and writhed. 

“Dude you’re sweaty! Let me go!” Beau punched him in the thigh and he dropped his grip. “Come on, let’s go. The ships’ll be there soon!” She padded out of the arena and Fjord heard giggling. He turned around and there was a small gaggle of young woman, a little younger than Beau, looking at him. 

“Ladies.” He said nodding, sending them into more helpless giggles as he followed his friend out the pit. 

Fjord and Beau ended up at the docks, with what seemed like half the people in Port Demali. He was tall, thankfully, so he didn’t have a problem seeing over the crowd. Beau climbed up a gas street lamp and sat on it just as the trumpets started. 

The dock was decorated so lavishly it made Fjord’s eye hurt to look at it. Port Demali had welcomed the representatives of the Zemni Rebellion with open arms. There were ribbons and flags hanging from every building, children were running about with sticky mouths and sticky hands, street vendors were hawking their wares as food carts laden with ale and whiskey and rum and oysters and octopus on sticks and fried fish of every kind wandered the crowds. Fjord paid for ale and octopus for both himself and Beau as the ship pulled into the harbor. The sloop pulled right against the wooden dock and the gangplank dropped. 

“Think we’ll get to see Widogast?” Beau asked, grinning down at Fjord. 

“He doesn’t exist.” Fjord rolled his eyes. 

“Bullshit he doesn’t exist.” Beau took a chug from her beer. “He’s only the most powerful fucking wizard in the whole rebellion.” 

“You really believe those stories?” Fjord asked, lifting and eyebrow at his friend. 

“I want to. Man, how fucking cool would it be to just fucking flick your wrist and burn a whole army alive like he did?” She ripped a tentacle off her octopus with vigor. 

“I doubt it happened like that.” Fjord said, drinking his beer. He watched people descend from the gangplank and mount some horses. “If it happened at all.” 

“Where’s your sense of fun, man?” Beau laughed, turning her eyes back to the party. They watched as the horse descended and slowly picked their way from the docks to the Duke’s palace, high on the hill. 

“Oh shit, look!” Beau pointed as the horses came closer. “It’s the Ruby!” She laughed. “Nicodranis fucking sent the Ruby!” 

Sure enough, on a horse that was bedecked in silk that cost more than Fjord made in a month, was a bright red Tiefling. She was wearing a dress of white silk that complemented her skin, her horns dripping with silver jewellery that matched the gems on her neck and wrists and fingers. She was so beautiful that Fjord could hardly take his eyes off of her. She had a small entourage with her; a little blue Tiefling who was buying a donut from a street vendor, a purple Tiefling with bright red eyes and swords on his back and a coat so ugly and bright that Fjord had to look away, and a large woman with black hair and pale skin and eyes that were two different colors. Her biceps looked bigger than Fjord’s head. 

“She’s beautiful.” Fjord said, referring to the Ruby. He glanced up to Beau who was staring at the large human woman like she had seen the sun break through storm clouds. 

“Yeah.” Beau said gently. “She really is.” They watched them pass, and then a Dragonborn walked past. “Dude, dude look!” Beau said, pointing. The Dragonborn was massive, his head and shoulders standing over the crowd. His scales were a brilliant purple and his eyes were hidden behind thick glasses. Next to him was a lean figure, hooded and cloaked, and they turned their head and Fjord grabbed Beau’s calf. 

“They have a Drow.” He whispered in awe. “They never leave the Underdark.” The Drow woman was tall and thin and elegant, her long white hair braided under her hood, her deep gray skin setting off the purple of her eyes. Both her and the Dragonborn had a staff and they picked their way through the crowd. “They’re both magic.” He said in awe. His felt the presence of his Patron nibble at the back of his mind and he ignored it. 

“Fjord. Fjord, Fjord, Fjord.” Beau reached down and grabbed his head and turned his face. 

There was a cart full of Goblins. The crowd stepped back while Fjord took a step closer. They were Goblins, one of them in a tiny mask, with an Orc walking behind the cart. Then Fjord saw him.

The human on the horse. 

He was pale and dirty, his nose tucked into a book. The Goblin with the mask reached out and caught his eye and the human tucked his book away and then picked the Goblin up with his hand and put her on the horse in front of him. The masked creature gestured to the Goblin driving the cart and the human put his heels to the horses ribs and they sped up, passing Fjord. Fjord watched as the human turned his head, and they locked eyes. 

He was handsome, under the filth. His hair was a burnished copper, falling about his jaw in lank waves. His nose was strong and prominent, his eyebrows heavy, his jaw peppered with stubble, with high cheekbones that Fjord wanted to kiss along and eyes that reminded Fjord of the sea; a deep, crystal blue. 

He was beautiful. 

The man blushed and pushed his horse up to the Drow and the Dragonborn pair, lowering his head to speak to them. 

“Wow.” Fjord said softly. 

“The Dragonborn’s gotta be Widogast.” Beau said. 

“Bet you a copper he ain’t.” Fjord muttered. 

“Done.” She said, watching the purple Dragonborn walk away. 

“Excuse me?” Fjord felt a tiny tug on his pants. He looked down and there was a little Halfling woman, with big brown eyes and curly blonde hair. “Are you Fjord? The pit fighter?” She asked. 

“Yes ma’am.” He said softly, “And that’s Beau.” He nodded up to his partner who waved. 

“I saw you two fight last month, against the Gnoll. That was some of the best fighting I’ve ever seen!” The Halfling bounced on the balls of her feet. Fjord blushed and Beau laughed. 

“Thanks man.” She said, nodding. 

“Are you two gonna be fighting later today?” She asked, looking between Beau and Fjord. 

“Yes ma’am.” Fjord said. “We’ll be fightin’ the fighters from Nicodranis.” He explained. 

“First blood only, I hope.” She grinned. 

“We don’t want to kill them.” Fjord nodded. 

“I can’t wait.” She beamed. “I heard that they’re sponsored by the Ruby of the Sea. Did you see her?” 

“Yes I did. She’s as pretty as the stories say.” Fjord said. He was always more at ease with their fans than Beau was. Beau wasn’t good with people. 

“I can’t wait to see you two fight!” The little Halfling reached up and shook Fjord’s hand. “Good luck!” She pattered off, vanishing into the crowd. 

“They’re sponsored, hunh?” Beau said, slipping down the light pole and to the ground. 

“Apparently.” He muttered. 

“I bet it’s the big woman and the purple Tiefling.” Beau glanced up the road. They could still see them in the distance. 

“Not gonna take that bet because I know I’ll loose.” Fjord said. Something about the woman had suggested she knew violence, and the Tiefling had scars on his neck that only come from swords. “Come on, we need to get back to the arena.” Fjord said. 

“Yeah yeah. You gonna finish that?” She gestured to his ale. He passed it to her and she pounded his and then her own. She belched into her arm and Fjord laughed. 

“You’re a classy broad.” Fjord laughed, walking down the street. 

“I’m a godsdamned delight.” 

 

The tunnel was dark and humid and warm, and Fjord’s armor was heavy on his shoulders. He took steady breaths, hearing the crowd roar above them. The floor sloped up to a gate, where daylight was peeking through. He could hear the sounds of lesser fighters going at it, and the roar as one was declared the victor. 

“Now…ladies and gentlebeings of all sorts, the moment you have been waiting for!” The announcers voice boomed over the fighting arena, his voice magically enhanced for the fight. Fjord took a breath and glanced toward Beau. 

She was in her trademark robes, the brilliant cobalt reminding him of the man from earlier and his eyes. She finished tying up her knuckles and grinned and Fjord. 

“You ready?” She asked. 

“All the way from Nicodranis, sponsored by the wonderful Ruby of the Sea, we have…..” He paused for dramatic effect. “The Fantastic Mollymauk Tealeaf and Yasha the Bold!” The crowd roared and Fjord assumed the two had stepped out of their side into the ring. 

“And now, from our own shining city-state of Port Demali, give a roaring welcome to….” Fjord held out his hand for Beau. She slapped hers into his and they bumped their knuckles together. 

“Beauregard the Blue and Fjord the Fearless!” The door opened and Beau threw her staff over her shoulders and sauntered in the sun. Fjord summoned his sword and followed after her. 

The sun was blinding, like always, and Fjord blinked as his eyes adjusted. The ring was was large, easily big enough to hold the duke’s manse and his stable and the market square as well. The ground was soft sand, already stained with blood from the earlier fights. The stands went up and up and up into the sky and they always make Fjord feel so small, which was a novelty every single time. The pit itself was ringed by water, and Fjord could sense it as he walked into the center of the ring. The mid-day heat was oppressive, baking the sand and making the breath coming from Fjord’s mouth feel cool against his lips. The air was heavy with humidity, thick as it came off the ocean that Fjord could hear crashing against the outside walls of the arena, the salt water itself feeding the ring of water that separated the fighters from the crowds. 

The stands were packed with people of all sorts; humans and elves and Dragonborn and Kobolds and many more than Fjord could see. Beau grinned and span in a circle, holding out her hands as the crowd roared. She was one of the few humans in the pits, and the humans loved her. 

Fjord saw two figures on the side of the arena as all four walked to the center. 

“Think if I talk to her after she’ll let me buy her a drink?” Beau asked him, looking the woman over. She had a sword the size of a small child on her back. 

“You’re braver’n I am.” Fjord muttered. Beau threw her head back and laughed. 

“Well now I’m feeling left out of the joke.” The Tiefling said. 

“Molly, be nice.” The woman, Yasha, chided. 

“I am being nice.” Molly grinned, showing off sharp teeth. His jacket was off and Fjord couldn’t see any armor. Just a white shirt, billowing in the wind with his swords on his back. 

“It’s good to meet you both.” Fjord said truthfully. “I’m Fjord. This is Beau.” He nodded to his friend. Beau had rested the butt of her staff on the ground and was resting her chin on it. To anyone else she would have looked unconcerned, but Fjord knew the line of her jaw. Beau was tense. 

“Likewise.” Yasha said. Her voice was light and melodic, contrasting with her visage. 

“Well let’s get the ass-kissing over with.” Molly grumbled, making Beau chuckle. The four turned to the end of the arena. 

The Duke has set up his pavilion right on the edge of the arena. It was a silk pavilion, protecting the sitters from the harsh midday sun. The Duke himself was there, as was his wife to his left. To his right sat the Ruby of the Sea with the little blue Tiefling at her feet. Next to her was the purple Dragonborn, the Drow woman, and then the little masked Goblin. The seat next to the Goblin was empty. 

The Duke of Port Demali was a large man, broad of chest and stomach, with a large bushy beard and wild, untamed hair that was a dark brown but slowly going gray at the temples. His eyebrows were less eyebrows and more wild caterpillars that had taken up residence above his dark, sharp eyes. His arms were covered in sailors tattoos, his robes sleeveless by choice to show them off. His hand was in that of his wife, an older, stately woman whom Fjord adored. She was always kind to him when she saw him. 

The four fighters bowed low to the Duke and Molly blew the Ruby a kiss. The little blue Tiefling clapped and waved at the fighters and Molly winked at her. 

“Fighters! Take your places!” The voice rang out. Fjord nodded to the pair and stepped back closer to his gate, which was now shut. “Now remember,” the voice boomed. “This is not a fight to the death. This is to first blood. No magic. Only prowess.” 

The moment of quiet seemed to stretch on forever. It was just the sun, beating down on Fjord’s neck. It was just the soft sea breeze, teasing his hair. It was just the smell of drying blood and dead fish, the roar of the crowd fading as he locked his eyes on the two figures at the end of the arena and the sound of his own breathing filling his ears. 

“I take the Tiefling. You get the big girl.” Beau muttered. She shifted her stance, her feet digging into the soft sand. 

“Deal.” He said, as the thunderous clap of the Duke’s hand signaled for the fight to start. 

Beau launched into a run, throwing herself at Molly. Molly met her in the middle of the pit, going for an overhand swing. Beau dropped and used the sand and her momentum to slide on the sides of her feet between Molly’s legs, using her staff to trip the Tiefling. Molly rolled with it, coming up unharmed. His trail thrashed and he grinned at Beau. 

Fjord prowled toward Yasha at a sedate pace. She watched him and matched him, pace for pace. The crowd was screaming at Molly and Beau, and he heard the sound of her staff hitting metal. 

“You’re big.” Yasha said, looking him up and down. “Good. I’m sick of fighting people smaller than me.” 

“Maybe after this we can get a drink. As equals.” Fjord offered, swinging his sword with a tiny overhand flourish. 

“I’m not interested in men.” Yasha said, pulling out her own blade. She had to hold it with two hands and Fjord filed that away. 

“Never said it was a date.” Fjord said softly. 

“Then yes.” Yasha said. “All four of us.” 

“Done.” Fjord swung at Yasha from below, trying to catch her off guard. She swore in Celestial and swung and Fjord, and he caught the blow. The shock of it rattled up his shoulder and his eyes flickered to hers. 

She was much, much stronger than him. 

A slow, feral grin split his face and he kicked her in chest, knocking her back. He span out of her range and she roared in rage. She may have been stronger than him, but her weapon was larger than his own. He just needed to get inside her little circle and not get hit. Fjord ducked and blocked a kick with his forearm as he heard Beau swear. 

“Just stay in one place and let me hit you, you fuck!” Beau screamed. Fjord backed up, feeling his heels fall into the abyss above the water. His blade was whispering to him, telling him to cheat, to use magic, to kill the woman. 

He ignored it. 

She ran at him and he ducked out of the way and she fell into the water, pushing herself to her feet. She wiped the water from her face and swung at him again, and this time Fjord caught her blade on his own. 

Somewhere behind him, Beau was hitting something with her stick. He heard Molly swear as Yasha pressed her weight down on her sword. Fjord’s legs and arms began to tremble as the crowd roared for blood. His left leg gave out and he used the momentum to roll to the side, Yasha’s blade crashing into the sand. Fjord felt her hand grab his ankle and she tugged, pulling him into the water. 

Fjord felt the strength of his magic flood him as Yasha’s hand gripped his neck. He turned and bit her, and she screamed as her hands dropped. 

“What the fuck!?” She yelled at him. Fjord turned and she grabbed his throat. Fjord felt his air cut off and he struggled. The crowd was screaming and his gaze lifted up to try to find Beau and that’s when Fjord saw him. 

The man from before.

He was leaning over the railing near an exit, looking at Fjord and Yasha. He locked eyes with Fjord’s and pounded on the rail, his bright blue eyes wide.

“Come on!” His voice carried over the crowds, and his accent wasn’t one that Fjord had heard before. That in of itself was unusual. Fjord had been born and raised in Port Demali, and was used to hearing a thousand thousand accents. The man’s blue eyes were bright with something akin to bloodlust, but he wasn’t frantic. This man’s eyes had seen real battle.

Fjord knew he couldn’t win this fight. Fjord knew that Yasha could wipe the ring with him. Fjord knew that he would lose if this lasted any longer. Fjord broke the gaze with the beautiful blue-eyed man and got an idea. He summoned the power of his patron and dropped the blade into the water. 

Tendrils of water crept up Yasha’s legs and Fjord knew he only had moments before he passed out. He reached up with both hands, tangling his fingers into Yasha’s hair and brought her face down to meet his own. There was a sickening crunch and flash of blindingly nauseating pain as their noses broke. Yasha screamed and let Fjord go and he collapsed to his hands and knees, coughing as the announcer’s voice rang out. 

“And it’s a tie!” The voice boomed. “I cannot believe this! Blood was spilled at the same time!” Fjord coughed and Yasha swore aggressively. Fjord felt Beau’s hand on his shoulder and he glanced over to her. Blood was dripping down his face and his neck and into the water and he shot her a thumb’s up. He glanced over to the rail to find the man with the blue eyes was gone. 

Fjord pushed himself to his feet, blood running down his chin. He spat a mouth-full of blood into the sand and pretended to dig in the water for his hexblade, summoning it to his hand under the water. He stood up again, and offered Yasha his hand. She looked up at him, blood flowing freely from her own nose. She grinned and took his hand and he hauled to her feet. 

The crowd was going insane. Fjord had never heard them scream so loud. He hauled Yasha out of the water and the three of them walked over to Molly, in the center of the ring. 

“So, drinks?” Fjord asked, grinning at Yasha. 

“Gods yes.” Molly said, his tail making patterns in the sand. 

“There’s a tavern not too far from here. They know us.” Beau said. 

“After the party, Molly.” Yasha said gently. 

“Aw fuck, you just had to remind me.” Beau shook Yasha’s hand as Molly shook Fjord’s. 

"You two will be there?” Fjord asked. 

“Yes.” Yasha said. 

“Our lady commands it, darling.” Molly said. They four of them turned to the Duke and Ruby, bowed, and left. Fjord followed Beau to the mouth of their exit gate. They both bowed, as was their custom, and let the wooden gate close. 

Fjord fell to his knees, clutching his face and groaning as soon as the wooden gate hit the sand. 

“What the fuck, Fjord?” Beau bitched, ripping off a bit of her robes. She pressed the cloth to his face as she wiped the blood from his mouth. “Breaking her fucking face with yours?” 

“She was too damn strong.” Fjord said. “I had to end it. In a way that favored us.” His voice was hoarse from being choked. 

“Yeah but you didn’t have to break your face.” Beau lifted Fjord and he stumbled to his feet. He took the cloth from her and vanished his blade before padding into the underground stable where the fighters recovered. 

The fighters from earlier were there, a motley collection of people. Most were inhuman. There was Dragonborn and Dwarves and Elfs and Goliaths and Half-Elfs and Kenku and one tiny Halfling. Fjord sat his ass down on a bench as the Halfling sat next to him. 

“Good fight.” He said softly. 

“How’d yours go?” Fjord asked his friend. The Hafling turned to show a gnarly facial cut, cleaving a cheek in two and sewn back up with neat stitches. 

“Dude, that’s gonna scar like a motherfucker.” Beau said, sitting next to Yender. “You will be drowning in pussy.” 

Yender laughed, then hissed as his cut pulled at the gut in his face. 

“There you two are.” Molly’s voice rang out as the Tiefling and Yasha entered the stable. Beau waved them over and Fjord glanced up. 

“Here.” Yasha said gently, holding out her hand. Her hand glowed with a soft, white light. She pulled Fjord’s hand away from his face and gently cupped his cheek. The smell of a clean ocean breeze mixed with dusty books washed over him and the pain vanished. He ran his fingers over his nose and was surprised to find it healed. 

“Thank you, Yasha.” He said gently. 

“It was the least I can do.” She said gently. “I healed your nose, but the bruises on your neck will have to heal on their own.”

“So…..” Beau said. “You…uh…you fight good.” 

Fjord groaned and put his face into his hands. 

“Thank you. So do you.” Yasha said softly. “I’ll see you…later…tonight….at the party.” Yasha then turned on her heel and walked out of the stable. She glanced over her shoulder at Beau and walked into the door. The wood cracked softly and swore, rubbing the sore spot on her head before vanishing. 

“Yeah she’s the charm in our little duo.” Molly said, his tail flicking behind his head. “It was a good fight, Beau.” He clapped the human on the shoulder and shot Fjord a wink and followed Yasha out. 

“Beau, you are fucking terrible at flirting.” Fjord said as Yender laughed so hard he fell off the bench. 

 

Fjord got cleaned up and found himself hovering over his clothing more than usual. His mind wandered to the man with the blue eyes. Would he be at the Duke’s manse tonight? If he wasn’t, should Fjord become friendly with the Dragonborn and the Drow? They seemed to be friendly with him from what Fjord had seen. What about the Goblin? What if he was there? Should Fjord dress nicer than usual? Should Fjord try to make an effort? Would it be to obvious? Fjord sighed and Beau looked up from her bunk. 

“Dude pick a shirt.” She said, wrapping up her hair into a tail. Fjord said nothing, but scowled. “Alright what’s got your dick tied into knots?” She asked. 

“Remember at the procession today?” Fjord asked, watching as his roommate nodded. “There….was a man.” He confessed. 

“The dirty fuck with the book?” Beau shot him a look in her mirror. “I know you dude. I know when you’re smitten.” Fjord sighed and nodded. 

“He was also at the fight. Only for a moment. He might be there tonight. I want to make a good impression.” Fjord confessed. 

“I have no clue what you should wear.” Beau turned on her seat. She was wearing a cleaner, newer set of robes in a brilliant cobalt blue. “Wear what makes you comfortable?” She offered. 

Fjord glanced to the trunk with all his worldly possessions in it. “Yeah, I think I will.” 

*

“I don’t understand.” Caleb paced angrily. “Why are we having this-this-this party when we need to get to work?” 

“We have to schmooze.” Anikha said, combing out her white hair. “We have to befriend them. It’s the only way to get them to commit to our cause.” The Drow turned to him and picked up a bead. “You only need to be there for a bit, then you can come back to your maps and your books.” She braided the bead into her hair. 

“Caleb, consider this a chance to relax.” Magnus looked up from his own book, lifting his eyebrow crests.

“How can I relax?” He asked, continuing to pace. The Dragonborn shot a look at his wife and she sighed. 

“By getting good and well drunk and then passing out somewhere and getting a night’s sleep that isn’t interrupted with nightmares.” Anikha said. She passed Caleb a bead. “Here. Don’t forget it. Nott already has hers in, as does Jester.” 

Caleb rolled the communication bead in his hands and sighed. He quickly braided it into his own hair, knowing better than to ask Anikha to do it. 

“And do take a bath, Caleb.” Magnus said. “Or at least wash your face. We don’t want to offend them.” 

“We need their soldiers like we need their trade.” Anikha said softly. “If we secure this alliance with all the city-states of the coast, we have a fighting chance.” A shadow of grief washed over her face and she sighed. 

They had all lost someone, fighting this bloody rebellion. 

“If we secure it, and if they agree to give us pit fighters.” Magnus said.

“Like that Half-Orc from earlier.” Anikha muttered, her fingers working over her hair. 

“He was very clever.” Caleb muttered. He saw the way the water crawled up Yasha’s legs even nobody else did. 

“Not many people can fight Yasha and walk way with only a broken nose.” Magnus nodded. 

“And the human as well.” His wife muttered. She finished her braid and then ran her hands over her items. She took her gun and slid it into the holster before sliding it on. 

“Darling, you really think that’s wise?” Magnus asked his wife. 

“No, but better to have it and not need it.” Caleb said, pulling out his own diamond. Magnus sighed, his purple scales catching the light. 

“You two are impossible.” He threw up his hands in defeat. Anikha laughed and shot Caleb a fond smile. 

“You’re more nervous than usual, Caleb.” She said softly. “Is everything alright?” She watched at the human fiddled with his hair and the diamond and looked everywhere but at herself and her husband. 

“Yes. No. I don’t know.” Caleb muttered. 

“Is it the fighter? The half-orc?” Her husband asked from his chair. 

“You left the pits before the fighting really started. Yet you came back when he was on his knees.” Anikha stated. 

Caleb remembered the sight of Fjord, on his knees with Yasha’s hand around his throat and how it had stirred something in him. Something scared and protective and something distinctly Other. He panicked at Anikha’s observation. 

“I am leaving now my anxiety is getting the better of me.” He stated and then left. 

* 

The part wasn’t a formal, sit-down affair like Fjord had been thinking. It was a walk-around, mingle and be served tiny foods from tiny platters that left you feeling more hungry than you arrived kind of affair. Beau had slung her staff slung across her back as the entered and only one new guard tried to take it from her. She laughed, clapped him on the shoulder, and went inside with Fjord on her heels and the rest of the pit fighters in tow. 

Inside the Duke’s manse it was hot and filled with the scent of bodies and food and wine in too-small a space. Fjord saw people from all walks of life in Port Demali; merchants and the Harbor Master and the various pit fighter managers and owners and minor nobles and so many people and races that his head span. 

“Fjord!” The Duke’s voice echoed off the walls. He was sitting on a dais at the end of the room, and Fjord grabbed Beau by the stick and dragged her over. The Duke and his wife were flanked by the Ruby of the Sea, the blue Tiefling, and and two empty chairs, one built for a Goblin’s stature. The Ruby was dressed in gold, in a shimmering cloth-of-gold dress and gold dripping from her horns and off her hands and her arms, while the little blue Tiefling was decked in silver. Fjord bowed to the Duke and kissed the Duchess’s hand, as always. Beau mimicked him and was then tackled by the horde of children who adored her. 

“These are my best, Fjord and Beau.” The Duke said to the red Tiefling. “Fjord, Beau, may I present the Ruby of the Sea and her handmaiden, Jester.” The Ruby nodded her head and Fjord kissed her hand. Her skin was soft and she smelled like some kind of incense that Fjord couldn’t name. He did the same to her handmaiden, but Jester smelled like fried dough. 

“It is good to meet you!” Jester beamed at him. “I saw your fight! You fight very well! I was surprised when you tied it on purpose. I suppose it’s because you knew you couldn’t beat Yasha.” A red tail flicked the young woman on the back of the head and then the Ruby soothed Jester’s hair in a gesture that was so maternal it made Fjord’s heart ache. 

“Yasha is a formidable opponent. I hope I get the chance to fight her again.” He said truthfully. “But with magic this time.” 

“Yeah, where is she?” Beau craned her neck. 

“Oh Yasha hates people. Listen for Molly and she’ll be right with him.” Jester said, nodding. The silver in her horns tinkled merrily. 

“Fjord, the Duke showed me your contract with him. It’s a shame it’s so solid. I’d have you fight at the Nicodranis pits if I could.” The Ruby shot him a sly smile and Fjord felt a blush crawl over his cheekbones. She was very, very enchanting. 

“You know my Lady, if his Grace allows it I’d be more than willing to fight in Nicodranis for a while.” Fjord offered. “As long as Beau comes with me.” 

“Yeah, we’re a package deal.” Beau said, shifting her staff over her shoulders. The Duke’s children grabbed it and hung from it as she swung it back and forth, making them shriek with laughter. 

“I’d love to host you both.” The Ruby said. “Go, mingle. We have to speak later, as soon as we find the General.” She said with a glance to the empty seat. 

“General Widogast?” Beau said, glancing to Fjord with a grin. 

“Yes. He is here.” The Ruby said. 

“I told you he was real!” Beau said, sticking her tongue out at Fjord. 

“Alright, but that don’t mean he’s done half the shi- stuff you think he’s done.” Fjord shot back. He bowed low once more, kissing the woman’s hands. 

“Go. Eat, drink, talk.” The Duke waved them off to greet more people in line. 

Beau tilted her staff and the children slid off and ran into the sea of people. 

“Beer?” She asked.

“Beer.” Fjord replied, grabbing her arm. 

It didn’t take long for them to find the beer, or for Beau to chug three in a row before nursing a fourth. Fjord leaned against the wall in between some fancy and undoubtly expensive statues and watched the crowd. Beau had stolen a tray of tiny food from a servant and was eating her way through it when Fjord saw the Drow woman approach them. 

“Forgive me if I am intruding,” Her voice was soft and melodious, with an accent similar to the Elves that Fjord knew. “My name is Anikha Thunderweaver, and I saw you two fight today. You both are astoundingly good.” She said. Her breeches and shirt were a soft, draping fabric in a deep purple with small blue flowers embroidered around the cuffs, her hair was braided with a bead of a dark silver in it, and she had a gun on her thigh. 

“Thank you ma’am.” Fjord said, nodding his head. 

“Hey you know that Dragonborn, right?” Beau said, offering Anikha the plate of squid rings. A clawed hand took one delicately and she nodded. 

“Is that General Widogast?” Beau asked. 

Anikha blinked a few times before throwing back her head and laughing. She dropped her squid and doubled over, clinging to the wall. 

“Um…dude are you alright?” Beau asked. 

“Oh…oh my goddess.” Anikha gasped. She reached up to grab the bead. “Magnus. Magnus, darling. I was just asked if you were General Widogast!” 

Somewhere in the crowd, there was a loud guffaw that ended with a gout of flame and a shriek. 

“Sorry, but no.” The Drow laughed, wiping her tears from her face. “The Dragonborn is my husband, Magnus.” She laughed some more. 

“Pay up.” Fjord held out a hand. Beau groaned and dropped a copper in it. 

“You had a bet?” Anikha asked, smiling. 

“Damn it, I was so sure I was right!” Beau huffed, eating the last of the squid and shoving the platter at a gnome in the Duke’s livery as she walked past. 

“Yeah, and I won.” Fjord grinned, tossing the copper up and catching it. 

“Who thought I was Widogast?” A deep, booming voice from Fjord’s right echoed. The Dragonborn had appeared, his nostrils smoking a bit. 

“Beau the Blue, Fjord the Fearless, meet my husband, Magnus Bloodbane.” Anikha said. “Darling, Beau thought you were him.” 

“Goodness me no, I’m no where near that talented.” Magnus said, standing near his wife. She slipped her hand into his and rested her head on his shoulder slightly. 

“We heard-” Beau said then hissed as Fjord elbowed her in the ribs. “Alright fuckin’ fine, _I_ heard that he burned a whole army to ashes.” She said, rubbing her ribs where Fjord had hit her. 

Anikha glanced up to Magnus’ eyes and he nodded slightly. “Yes. He did.” Magnus’s voice was soft and gentle. “He left nothing but melted armor and ash. It was terrifying to behold.” He confessed.

“We don’t fight.” Anikha said gently. “We stay behind and make things. We’re Artificers. General Widogast is on the front lines.” 

“Fascinating.” Fjord muttered. The heat and the crowds were getting to him and Anikha turned to Beau and he took the chance to slip away. He wove through the crowd, picking up a glass of firewhiskey as he left. 

The gate to the garden was in his sight and he nodded to the two guards as he entered it. The Duke had made the gardens and the labyrinth in them available to all of Port Demali, and Fjord made a line right for the hedge maze. It had taken years to grow and it was massive. A winding, serpentine collection of halls and dead ends and nooks and crannies and alcoves, with hedges that went up and up and up and left you feeling isolated and alone. Fjord loved it. He entered the labyrinth and ran his hand along the leaves as he walked. He walked through, sipping his drink, until he reached the center. 

He was expecting to be alone. 

He didn’t expect to see him. 

The man with the blue eyes. 

There was a pond in the center of the labyrinth, stocked with elaborate goldfish and ringed with benches. There was a striped cat at the edge of the pond, dipping his paws in to try to catch the fish as the man had his nose in a book. There was a small globe of light above his head that cast a soft golden glow around him. Fjord stepped closer and a twig snapped beneath his feet. The man jumped up, flame dancing along his hand. 

“I’m sorry.” Fjord held out his hand. “I didn’t mean to startle you.” He said slowly. 

“You’re him.” The man said. “The fighter from the pit. Fjord the Fearless.” He shook his hand and the fire went out. 

“Yes.” Fjord said. “You’re the man from the ring.” He didn’t need the light to see his face. The man was as stunning up close as he was from a distance. “May I join you?” He asked. 

“I-I-I-I- don’t see why not.” The man stuttered, his gaze slipping from Fjord’s face to the ground. “This is a public place after all.” He sat back down and the light hovered around his head. 

“Thank you.” Fjord sat on the bench, an arms length away. “Where you are you from, if you don’t mind me asking?” 

The man grew silent, watching the cat bat at the surface of the water. 

“Zemni Fields.” He said, his voice soft and quiet. It was a rich tenor, and his accent new to Fjord’s ears. Fjord could listen to him speak all night long. 

“That’s where the Rebellion is, right?” Fjord asked softly. 

“It is where the fighting is worst, ja.” The stranger said. 

“And why did you come here?” Fjord asked. “The cities of the Menergie Coast can’t agree on anything. Why come to us?” He asked. 

“We have sent a party to Tal’Dori as well, but the Coast is closer.” The man sighed. “And we are struggling. It is growing difficult to feed and clothe the fighters. Morale is low. A break was needed and if we can forge alliances here, the better.” He said, not looking at Fjord at all. 

“Is it as bad as I hear?” Fjord asked. The man glanced over to him, his eyes a deep cobalt in the light. 

“Worse.” His voice was hoarse and he glanced into the night. “Men aren’t the only ones being killed. Women and children. The elderly. The Empire is taking everything they can from those that can’t fight, so there’s famine. And sickness will come. Plague follows famine.” His voice was rough and he rubbed at his face softly. “It is only a matter of time before the innocents die en masse. They are outlawing the gods that people have worshiped their whole lives. Speech is censored, people are being jailed for daring to question the Empire.” 

“Why are they doing this?” Fjord asked. 

“They want the land.” The stranger replied. “They want the people. They want to subjugate. They want to rule all.” He tucked his book into his shabby jacket. 

The man’s clothes were falling to bits, and Fjord could see the dirt on them. He could see the dirt on his cheekbones as well, and the crows feet at the corners of his eyes and the tiredness that was set into his jaw and shoulders. He must have been fighting for quite some time.

“If they’re so strong why fight?” Fjord asked. “Don’t make a lick of sense fighting someone ten times stronger than yourself.” 

“For the same reason you fight people stronger than yourself; we have no choice.” The man said. “And don’t think I didn’t see you cheat today. It was supposed to be a no magic fight.” 

“Cheat? Me?” Fjord asked, his heart sinking into his stomach. He had cheated, and he thought nobody had noticed. 

“Yes. I saw the water crawling up Yasha’s legs.” The man shot him a look. “I will keep it a secret.” He said gently. 

“Thank you.” Fjord said truthfully. “If the Duke found out that’d end my contract.” He admitted. 

“Then why did you do it?” The man asked. 

“I couldn’t loose.” Fjord downed his drink and ran his hands through his hair. “If I loose, that’s a fight I don’t get paid for, and neither does Beau. That’s a bit of my reputation lost. That’s a bit of Beau’s reputation lost. That’s a bit of the Duke’s reputation lost. If I loose, my reputation starts to die. It’s all I’m good at.” He muttered. 

“You can do magic.” The man said. “That is something.” 

“Yeah but I was never taught.” Fjord said. “I never had the chance to have a proper teacher. I got caught up in the pits when I was still a child.” 

“What about your family?” The man asked, turning to him. 

“What family?’ Fjord asked with a soft grin. “Had no parents, so I got snagged by the pits when I was young enough to carry things and toddle.” 

“That is horrible.” The man said softly. 

“I’m a free man. I’ve got a contract and I get paid. It’s better than being a slave or a criminal.” He said. “I’ve got it good compared to them.” 

“Slaves?” The man’s jaw went hard. 

“Yes. There’s slaves in the pits. The Halfling who fought today, Yender, he’s a slave.” Fjord said. 

“That’s barbaric.” The man muttered, clearly upset. 

“That’s life.” Fjord muttered. “Better’n begging.” He said firmly. 

“What do the other fighters think about the rebellion?” The man asked gently.

“Beau’s all moony-eyed over it. She loves the idea of a rag-tag bunch taking out the most powerful empire in Wildemount. Yender’s interested in it as well. I don’t know about the others.” Fjord explained. “Why?” 

“We’re here for you.” The man said. “You, the fighters, not you as Fjord. I mean if you as Fjord want to join you can we’re not stopping you and I am shutting up now.” His jaw snapped shut with a firm click. 

“You….you’re trying to get us to join up?” Fjord asked softly. 

“Yes.” He said. “Along with setting up trade routes. We took Pride’s Call with barely any resistance, so now we have a river port all to our own. We need alliances. We need trade partners.” He said firmly. “We need to bring in everything we need. Winter is coming soon, and the people are starving.” He ran his hands through his greasy hair and sighed heavily. 

“You care for them.” Fjord said softly. 

“They are my people.” The man said gently. “The Empire…..” His voice broke and he grew silent. 

The night was quiet. Fjord heard the sounds of music and laughter and merrymaking from the party behind them and the sound of the sea in front of them. He heard the crickets chirp and he watched light of the two moons dance across the pond’s surface as the cat chittered, trying to get the fish. 

“I never got your name.” Fjord said softly. 

“I never gave it.” The man grinned. 

“What’s your name?” Fjord turned to him, straddling the bench. The man glanced to the cat, who had manged to snag a fish. 

“Frumpkin, nein.” He snapped his fingers at the cat who dropped the fish back in the water. 

“Your name is Frumpkin Nein?” Fjord asked, confused. The man exhaled softly. There was a rustle from the bushes and the man stood, his hand blackening as a flame burst into life on his palm. 

A tiny Goblin fell from the bush. She was the one in the mask he had seen earlier. 

“Caleb, there you are.” She said, looking at the man. Looking at the redhead. 

“Your name is Caleb.” Fjord said softly.

“Yes, my name is Caleb.” He sighed softly. “Nott, what is it?” 

“The Duke wants to see us. Anikha been calling you on the bead.” Nott said. She grabbed a silver bead in her hair. “Found him, he’s in the maze bush thing.” She turned to Caleb. “You took it out again, didn’t you?”

“Alright.” Caleb shook his hand out and turned to Fjord. “It was good meeting you. Please, consider what I said.” He turned to leave and Fjord grabbed his wrist softly. 

“Wait, please.” He said. Caleb looked down at him in shock and Fjord felt his pulse skyrocket under his fingers. “I’d like to see you again.” 

“Why?” Caleb asked, looking confused. 

“I like you.” Fjord said truthfully. “I want to get to know you more. Meet me here, tomorrow night, just after sundown.” 

“Why?” Caleb asked again, pulling his wrist from Fjord’s gentle grip. 

“Because I want to know more about this rebellion.” He said. Caleb said nothing, just looking down at the little goblin. 

“Caleb, we have to go. Anikha’s getting impatient.” She tugged on his coat and he followed her a few steps. 

“Caleb, tomorrow night?” Fjord asked. The human just shot him a glance over his shoulder and vanished into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Fjord picked at his bacon, ignoring the coffee cup at his elbow. The fighters were loud, despite the collective hangovers, as they ate together. They led a communal lifestyle, eating in the mess hall and training against one another in the ring and spending nearly every waking moment together. Fjord knew these people and he knew them well. His mind kept wandering to the man he had met the night before, to Caleb. 

He had seemed small and fragile, and Fjord found himself wanting to protect the human. Fjord wondered if the man would be at the labyrinth again tonight, like Fjord had asked. 

“Ok, what the fuck, you haven’t touched your bacon.” Beau said, pointing to his plate. 

“Are you sick?” Yender asked, looking up at him. Yender had to stand the bench to reach his plate. 

“No, no, just….last night at the party I met someone. He said they’re trying to get us to join the Zemni rebellion.” Fjord said. The table quieted down and the fighters looked at Fjord. 

“Why’d he say that?” A Kenku further down the table asked.

“They took a river port, so they came here for trade. None of the Demali states have a standin’ army, but they have us.” Fjord said, shrugging a shoulder. “Makes sense they’d want to take us on.” 

“Will we get paid?” A half-elf asked. 

“What about our contracts?” Came from a Dragonborn. 

“And what about us?” Yender asked. “What about the slaves?” His cheek was still cut and it would take a long time to heal. A dozen more questions came up from all over the table and Fjord held up his hands. 

“Alright, alright, hold on.” He laughed. “Write them down and when I see him again tonight I’ll ask him about them.” 

“Is that dirty hobo dude?” Beau asked, stealing Fjord’s bacon. 

“Yes.” Fjord said softly, stealing her beer in revenge. “His name is Caleb.” 

“Ask if he knows Widogast.” Beau said, licking bacon grease from her fingers. 

“No. Beau, ask him yourself. I’m not going to pepper the poor man with questions because you have a minor obsession.” Fjord protested. 

“Ugh fuckin’ fine.” Beau huffed. “C’mon big guy, let’s go.” She clapped him on the shoulder and dragged him off of the bench. 

 

The day seemed to drag on and on and on and on and on. Fjord kept glancing to the sun to see if it had sunk lower only to have it hanging in the same place, mocking him. Eventually, it sunk low, burning red. Eventually, he was presented with a list of questions from his fellow fighters. Eventually, he slunk out of the stables with a bag over his shoulder as the sun set below the ocean’s waves. Fjord wove through the hedges as fast he could, hoping that Caleb would be there. 

He wasn’t. 

Fjord sighed softly, walking toward the pond. There was no evidence that Caleb had been there, or that he would be there. Fjord had no idea if Caleb would show at all. He just sat down on the same bench, and waited. 

Caleb followed the little ball of light as he walked through the hedges. He had no idea why he was doing this. He had no idea what he expected. All he knew is that he had trouble concentrating in the endless meetings and talks today, his mind flitting back to the fighter. To Fjord. Something about the large man was drawing him in. Maybe it was his strength, maybe it was the calm confidence he exuded, or maybe it was the fact that Fjord was one of the most handsome men that Caleb had ever seen. Caleb didn’t know. All he knew is that he had slunk out of the manse, leaving Nott behind, as he went to find Fjord. 

He turned the corner and his heart stopped. There, on the same bench, was the Half-Orc. The silver moonlight and turned his skin a deep dark color, nearly black. His golden eyes flickered in the darkness as he glanced up, a grin splitting his face as his white teeth nearly glowed in the darkness. 

“Caleb. You came.” He sounded surprised. 

“I…yes I did.” Caleb padded closer, the ball of light floating near his head. “I do not know why, but I am here.” He confessed. 

“Thank you for meeting me.” Fjord said, sitting back down. He pulled out the bag and dug out what he had brought. There was wine and flat bread and soft cheese and figs and cured meat and a jar of honey, with the comb still inside. It wasn’t much, but Fjord didn’t want to arrive empty handed. 

“You brought food. Now I feel like an asshole.” Caleb confessed. He hadn’t thought to bring anything at all. 

“Next time you can bring dinner.” Fjord said, patting the bench next to him. Caleb sent the flickering orb of light to hover above Fjord’s head and he sat down. His coat was heavy and oppressive in this heat, but he didn’t take it off. It was his coat, and it was one of the few things he had left from when his city burned, so he didn’t want to take it off. 

“Next time?” He asked, watching Fjord uncork the wine and pour it into two simple wood cups. 

“I’m hoping there’s a next time.” Fjord held out a cup for Caleb and he took it, feeling the Half-Orc’s calloused fingers brush his own. 

“I talked to the other fighters. They’re interested.” Fjord said. He took a swig of his wine and dipped a slice of the flat bread in the cheese and then poured some of the honey on it. 

“Well that’s something that’s going right.” Caleb muttered.He glanced at the food and the wine and held out his hand. He case a quick _detect poison_ spell. Nothing. 

“You think I’m trying to kill you?” Fjord asked, watching Caleb work. 

“Can never be too careful.” Caleb replied. He took a fig and dipped it in honey and ate it. Some of the honey trailed down his thumb and he licked it off, and Fjord’s eyes followed the flicker of his tongue. 

“You said things haven’t been going so well?” Fjord asked, spreading some cheese on the bread. 

“The managers. They’re so bloody-minded.” Caleb grumbled. He dipped a second fig in the honey, not caring about his sticky fingers. 

“We are their money makers.” Fjord explained. Caleb’s tongue kept flicking over the pads of his fingers and Fjord had to look away. 

“Yes but some of you must want to join. Your wants and wishes must account for something.” Caleb broke a bit of bread and used it to clean his fingers before snagging some of the meat. 

“Most of us do. Especially the slaves.” Fjord dug out the list of questions passed it to Caleb. “They see this as their chance for freedom.” He confessed. Caleb took it with his clean hand, taking the chance to suck his fingers clean. 

Fjord had to bite his lip to keep from getting hard at the sight of Caleb’s lips wrapped around his fingers, his pink tongue peeking out in a manner that had to be obscene. He didn’t know if Caleb was doing this on purpose or if the wizard had no idea how attractive he was. Fjord didn’t know which idea he liked better. 

“It is a good chance for freedom, but only if we win.” Caleb muttered, reading the questions. “If we loose it will be your heads, too.” He said. 

“Don’t matter much.” Fjord took a sip of his wine and dipped a fig in the honey. A bit of honey ran down his wrist as he ate and he licked it clean, not noticing how Caleb’s eyes flickered to to motion or how the human shifted in his seat. 

“Of course it matters.” Caleb said. “You are living beings, each with your own free will. You should not die for strangers if you don’t wish to die.” 

“I don’t see strangers.” Fjord said. “I see you. I see a potential friend.” And a potential lover, but Fjord didn’t say that. 

“I’m only person.” Caleb said. “One soul. You’d be fighting and dying for the fate of many others.” Fjord took a sip of his wine and shrugged a massive shoulder. 

“Better’n fighting and dying for the amusement of others.” He said, glancing to Caleb. “You can do magic, right?” He asked. Caleb nodded, dipping his bread in the honey. The little pot was nearly gone, the comb sitting in the bottom of ceramic vessel. 

“Yes, I can.” Caleb nodded. “I am a wizard.” 

“I….” Fjord turned to Caleb, draining his wine. “Can you teach me a bit?” He asked. 

“Teach you?” Caleb asked, reaching for the comb. He picked it up and then broke it in half, offering a piece to Fjord. The Half-Orc reached out and took it from Caleb’s fingers gently, and quickly stuck it in his mouth before the honey could run everywhere. Fjord nodded as he sucked on the wax, the taste of honey flooding his tongue.

“I don’t know much.” He confessed. He slowly licked his thumb clean. 

“What can you do?” Caleb asked, his gaze lingering on Fjord’s mouth. There was a bit of honey at the edge of his lip and Caleb had to clench his jaw to keep from leaning forward and kissing it off Fjord’s bottom lip. 

Fjord held out his hand and summoned his blade. Barnacles started to grow up as water ran down the hilt. Caleb leaned closer and Fjord could smell the rich earth scent coming from him.

“That is a hexblade.” Caleb said softly. “My friend you have a patron?” He asked. Fjord nodded, banishing the blade with a flick of his wrist. 

“I do not know if I can help you much, but back home there’s a few like you. They might be able to help, if you wish to follow us back.” Caleb said. He popped the comb into his own mouth, sucking his thumb clean. 

“I-I’d like that.” Fjord stuttered, having to glance away. Caleb was stunning in the low light hanging above them. 

“Will the Duke let you leave?” Caleb asked softly. 

“I’m sure he will.” Fjord said. “Beau’s a volunteer. She signed up to test herself so she can leave at any time. The Duke holds my contract.” He explained. 

“I’ll speak to him.” Caleb said gently. 

“You have that kind of pull?” Fjord asked softly. 

Caleb glanced up to the pit fighter in surprise. Fjord had no idea who he was. An unknown weight lifted from Caleb’s shoulders at the dawning thought. Fjord wasn’t trying to get closer to him because he was the infamous Caleb Widogast, leader of the rebellion of the Zemni Field Kingdom, survivor of the burning of Spaltgrad, the general who burnt armies to ashes and who made leaders tremble with fear. Fjord was trying to get closer to Caleb because, somehow, he liked Caleb. He liked Caleb for who he was, not for who his reputation said he was. 

“Ja. I do.” He said gently. “I am… not exactly friends with the leaders, but we are fellow soldiers, fighting the same fight.” The only one he’s really call a friend would be Nott, who had saved his life more times than he could count. 

“Thank you.” Fjord said, shooting Caleb a small grin. A voice echoed in the wizard’s earcuff and he sighed. 

“Caleb? Caleb are you there?” Nott’s voice was rough with sleep and worry. 

“Ja, I’m here.” He said into the bead dangling from the braid. 

“Where are you?” She asked. 

“I’m outside. I’ll be back soon. Go back to sleep Nott.” He soothed her gently. 

“Caleb, you know you just can’t wander off.” Anikha’s voice said into the cuff. Caleb rolled his eyes. 

“If we are not safe here then we are not safe anywhere.” He said. “I wanted to step outside.” 

“Get back here. Soon.” Anikha said. 

“Let the man wander.” Molly spoke up. There was the sound of groaning from his end. “He’ll make some friends yet.” 

“If you are going to use the bead, please do not do it while having sex with someone else.” Caleb said, and Fjord laughed. 

“Oh? Sounds like you’re having a party of your own there Caleb.” He shot back. 

“Perhaps I am. Perhaps I am having fun. That is not for you to know.” Caleb huffed. 

“Now now children, don’t make me turn this Rebellion around.” Anikah laughed. 

“Fine. I’ll get back.” Caleb ripped his earcuff off and shoved it in his pocket. He turned to Fjord who was laughing and smiling. His face was split into a grin and Caleb had to glance away. He was stunning when he smiled. “I must get going.” Caleb said. 

“When can I meet you again?” Fjord asked. “Not tomorrow night. I can’t sneak out every night. They’ll get suspicious.” 

“I’m in the same situation as well.” Caleb confessed. “It would not be beneficial to be seen sneaking out every night.” 

“Three nights from now?” Fjord asked. He picked up the bottle and stuck the cork in it, handing it to Caleb. 

“For next time.” He said. Caleb glanced up to Fjord’s face and took the bottle from him slowly. 

“Three nights.” He said, tucking the bottle into his coat. Fjord grinned at him before standing. He towered over Caleb by a whole head. 

“Thank you, Caleb.” Fjord held out his hand and Caleb glanced down. 

“For what?” He asked softly. 

“For taking this chance.” Fjord said, his voice just as soft. Caleb reached out and gently took Fjord’s hand in his. Fjord’s hand was larger than his own, his fingers thick and heavy with callouses, and slightly sticky from the honey. Fjord’s hand was warm and strong and solid and the touch of another made Caleb’s knees weak. 

“Thank you for meeting me.” Caleb said softly. He turned and walked into the dark, the little dancing light following him. As he turned the corner, Caleb shook his hand, still feeling the touch of Fjord’s skin on his like a brand.

*

“Molly, I need your help.” Caleb confessed three days later. 

“Oh?” Molly asked, rifling through the bolts of cloth. 

“I….have a meeting tonight and I need to bring food but I am unfamiliar with the customs here.” Caleb said. “I do not want to bring anything that could offend or mean something that I do not wish to mean.” He explained. 

“What kind of meeting is it?” Molly leaned against the silk and Caleb ran his hands over it. He loved touching the fabrics, he always had. He ran his fingers over the bolts back and forth, back and forth. 

“To further our cause.” Caleb said. Nicodranis had already pledged to join the Rebellion, but the more cities who joined up the stronger they’d be. 

“Caleb, darling, it is with that fighter?” Molly asked. “The one who broke Yasha’s nose?” 

Caleb just nodded and found a bolt of deep cobalt linen. It was soft under his fingers and it caught his eye. He glanced at the price and found it was affordable. A back part of his mind supplied an image of Fjord in a shirt made of this material and Caleb’s blood started to run hot. 

“Be careful, Caleb.” Molly said softly. “You don’t want him to get into trouble.” 

“What do you mean? I’m talking to the pit fighters through him. That’s all.” Caleb said. 

“You don’t know.” Molly said softly. “We’re not just fighters.” Molly explained. “We’re also whores.” 

Caleb’s heart fell into his heels. “What?” He asked. 

“Anyone with enough coin can buy us for the night. And I know the Duke sells Fjord for the night. I’ve seen the records. So because of that little tidbit in his contract he can’t take a lover.” Molly said. 

“What? Why not? This-this-this is legal?” Caleb stuttered out. He was aghast. Prostitution wasn’t something new to him, but the fact that Fjord was being sold without his consent made his blood boil. 

“Yes. It’s legal. And someone like Fjord, with that fame and frame earns top money. I bet he’s fucked half the rich women in this city. Maybe the men too. He does strike me as the kind to like men.” Molly muttered. Caleb pulled his hand back from the fabric, stomach churning. 

“That seems…” Caleb ran his hand over his face. “He can’t find someone of his own? Someone on his own to love and cherish?” 

“No. It’s in the contract. Once he’s released he can marry and find someone on his own, but only when he’s no longer in the Duke’s service.” Molly said, picking out a soft fabric the color of seafoam. “I like this.” He said. 

“Thank you for telling me. Now you see my problem.” Caleb explained. “I don’t want to make it seem like I’m courting him.” 

“Understood. I can help you.” Molly grinned. “But you want to, don’t you?” 

Caleb flushed and looked away. “I-I-I-I-I-I don’t know what you mean.” He lied. 

“Caleb. I know you. You’ve talked about him non-stop for the past three days.” The Tiefling said, his tail thrashing. “I can help you seduce him.” 

“Why?” Caleb asked. He didn’t bother to deny that he was attracted to Fjord. Molly could smell lies like Nott smelled gold. 

“Do you want the truth or a story, Caleb?” Molly asked, taking the fabric up to the shop girl. 

“The truth, Molly.” The human sighed. 

“You’re cracking.” Molly said. “I can see it in your eyes and when you wake up screaming in the night and how you barely can function some days. You’re in Port Demali now, not in the Empire. Not in Zemni Fields. You’re in a different place all together. A bit of romance might help you.” Molly paid the girl and took his package. “If not romance than maybe an orgasm or four.” 

Caleb blushed and hunkered down into his coat. It was really too hot to be wearing the thing but Caleb refused to take it off. “Molly it’s not…It’s….” He struggled to find the words. 

“Oh so it’s a casual thing? That’s fine.” Molly said, sauntering out of the shop with Caleb in tow. “I know exactly what you can bring.” 

 

* 

Fjord slowly sat down on the bench, his stiff ribs keeping him from relaxing fully. He had sparred a different partner and the Goliath had hit him square in the ribs with a warhammer and it had hurt. He leaned against the hedge and slowly closed his eyes, waiting for Caleb. 

Fjord had been on edge for the last three days. The daylight seemed to drag on and on while the nights themselves had gone by in flashes. Fjord had privately thought he was going mad. The others had been bothering him for answers to his questions when all he really wanted to do was speak to Caleb. He barely knew the man but there was something about him that haunted Fjord. 

Fjord heard a twig snap and he cracked open an eye to see Caleb approaching the pond. His coat and scarf were off, leaving him in just his shirt, a leather harness with two books under his arms, boots and slacks. His shirt was a deep brown, crawling up his neck and his sleeves were undone and rolled up and the dancing light that heralded his arrival flitted over to Fjord. 

“Good evening.” He said softly. He walked closer as Fjord stood and then hissed in pain. “Are you alright?” He asked softly. Caleb put the bag down and reached out softly.

“I’m fine darlin’. Just got a bit busted today.” Fjord shot Caleb a crooked smile that made his heart race. 

“Are you sure?” Caleb asked, pulling his hand back. Fjord nodded slowly, sitting back down. 

“I’ve had worse.” He said softly. Caleb sat next to him and slowly pulled out the food. 

There was fresh dark bread and butter with some kind of cheese and Fjord had never seen and more honey and the wine from the other night. Caleb quickly pulled out a little wooden box and tucked it behind himself. And there was a large, red fruit the size of Fjord’s closed fist. He watched Caleb take out a knife and perform some cuts faster than Fjord could see and then pull the fruit open. It opened like a flower, the segments blooming to reveal bright, ruby red seeds. 

A pomegranate. 

Fjord felt his eyes widen when he saw it. He’s only had one once, at a mid-winter celebration years ago. They were expensive and hard to get. 

“Caleb, how did you get that?” He asked softly. Caleb shrugged, but didn’t reply. He just set the fruit down and uncorked the wine before swearing in a foreign language. “I forgot the cups.” He muttered. 

“Don’t matter.” Fjord reached out and took a pull from the bottle. He wiped the neck with his thumb before handing it back to Caleb. 

Caleb took the wine and took a sip, being forcibly reminded of Zemnian kissing cups, from home. They were a thing when two lovers had to be discreet. One party would drink from it and then pass it to another, and they would press their lips against the same spot their lover had drunk from. It was intimate, to him, and he doubted that Fjord knew about the cups. He didn’t mention them. 

“How go negotiations?” Fjord asked, taking a chunk of bread and butter. Caleb groaned, taking a bit cheese with his knife and some bread. 

“That bad?” Fjord asked. 

“The Duke is insisting that the managers who let your people join will be compensated, but he has said nothing about the slave owners.” Caleb said, reaching out to the pomegranate. 

He’s never had one of these before, and he took a few of the seeds before popping them into his mouth and gently biting down. They burst in his mouth with a sweet-tart flavor that he had never known and he ate slowly before talking. “But it’s the slaves that I’m most worried about.” He admitted. “If I have the chance to free them, I have to take it.” 

“If you give them the chance, they’ll take it.” Fjord said, taking a few seeds of his own. The fruit was massive and he knew that there was plenty for both himself and Caleb. 

“I just need to convince their….masters,” Caleb spat out the word like it a bitter curse. “To let them go.” 

“Money.” Fjord said softly. “That’s the way to do it.” Fjord took a bit of the cheese and blinked. It was strong and crumbly and it paired well with the tart seeds. 

“Fjord, be honest, do I look like I have money?” Caleb asked, throwing his hands out. He was shabby and dirty and Fjord just laughed. 

“No, but you’re smart. If anyone can charm the Duke outta money to pay off the slave owners it’s you.” Fjord said with a smile. Caleb blushed and Fjord saw the pink tint crawl over Caleb’s cheeks and down his jaw and into his shirt. 

“Thank you.” Caleb mumbled, before stuffing more bread into his mouth. Fjord laughed softly as he reached out and popped the lid on the honey pot. He dipped a bit of bread in it and slowly ate. 

“They’re counting on this.” Fjord said truthfully. “I’ve never seen them so excited.” Fjord continued. He watched as Caleb ate a handful of seeds, his lips stained bright red from them. 

Fjord wanted to kiss him. He wanted to kiss Caleb and make his lips and swollen from love bites. He wanted to know what the pomegranates tasted like in Caleb’s mouth. He wanted to know how Caleb’s skin tasted under his tongue and what his cock felt like in Fjord’s hand. Fjord just reached out and took a handful of seeds of his own. 

Caleb said nothing, just ate a few more seeds and some bread. He didn’t want to get Fjord’s hopes up for his friend’s freedom because then it would let down his friends if Caleb failed. Caleb didn’t want that. He didn’t want to let Fjord down. 

“Fjord….Molly told me something today.” He said softly. “Something that I don’t want to believe is true, but I need confirmation.” 

“Alright Caleb, what is it?” Fjord asked. His name falling from Fjord’s lips sent his heart into a spasm. 

“Molly said… he said that…he told me..” Caleb found the words difficult to say. “He said that, if people have the means, they can, um, purchase you, for the night. For sex. If they can afford you.” He said. “He also said that because of that you can’t find a lover of your own or your contract will be broken. Is that true?” 

Fjord sighed. He closed his eyes and ran his hand over the back of his neck. Shame burned hot in his throat as he nodded. “Yeah that’s true.” He said softly. “An’ I hate every time it happens.” He confessed. 

“Why do you do it, then?” Caleb moved to straddle the bench, facing Fjord. His shirt was oppressively itchy in the hot, humid night so he undid the neck of it, the fabric falling open.

“I don’t have a choice. It’s either do as the Duke says or break my contract and be out on the street. I may be a top earner and a damn good fighter but that don’t mean I have protection.” Fjord said. “The exact opposite, in fact. Havin’ things just means I have more left to loose.” His voice was soft and a sea breeze blew through the maze and stirred Caleb’s hair softly. 

“That is horrid.” Caleb said softly. “Love is…” He bit his lip. “Love is a basic right, a right of all living beings. To be denied that is to be denied a part of yourself.” He said softly. “It’s to be denied a basic cornerstone of existence.” 

“You speak as if you have someone back home.” Fjord said gently. 

“I did. Once.” Caleb sighed, and left it at that. Fjord glanced to Caleb’s left hand and didn’t see a ring. 

“It ain’t so bad, as long as they don’t see me an an item or two on their ‘fuck it’ list, being a Half-Orc and a pit fighter.” Fjord shrugged a shoulder. “I mean, it’s not something I enjoy, but I’ve never….” He shook his head. “I’ve never been with someone who didn’t pay for me.” Fjord reached out and took the last of the bread and cheese. He ate it slowly, the food tasting like ash in his mouth. 

“That is horrible.” Caleb said softly. 

Fjord was looking away from him so he felt comfortable looking at the Half-Orc’s face. He was handsome, in a rugged way. His cheekbones were sharp and his nose was classical and his lips were full and his jaw was strong and Caleb wanted to trace the line where his skin tone changed with his tongue. “The touch of another is the most…. life changing thing a person can know.” Caleb said softly. Fjord glanced his way and Caleb blushed, averting his gaze. 

“I didn’t know you were the romantic type.” Fjord said softly. His gaze wandered down Caleb’s jaw and down his neck, and he pictured himself covering the alabaster column with bruises and marks. Fjord’s pants grew tight and he had to glance away. 

“I do like love stories.” Caleb admitted gently. He glanced down to their meal; it was nearly finished. Caleb took the bottle and pulled, his head starting to spin from the wine. He offered it Fjord to drained half of it in one go. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever known love.” Fjord admitted. “Never had anyone I’ve got to call my own.” He passed Caleb back the bottle and they locked eyes for a moment. 

“It means you have yet to know heartbreak.” Caleb said. “I do not know if that is a blessing or a curse.” He took the bottle and put it down. “You haven’t known it yet but when you do it might break you.” He said softly. He glanced down to the meal and saw the scattered bits of it that was left. He reached behind him and grabbed the box. He was frightened by this, by what he was going to do. 

“Here.” He slid the lid open and offered the contents to Fjord. Fjord glanced down and his eyes went wide. 

Chocolates. 

“How….” He glanced up to Caleb. “How did you get these?” He asked. There were four of them in the box, pale and gleaming in the light, in the shape of a woman’s breasts. “These must’ve cost….” 

“Don’t think of the cost.” Caleb said quickly. “I wanted to give you something. Something nice.” 

Molly had told him this was a traditional courting gift in the free cities of Menagerie Coast, similar to a hair braiding for Anikah or wooden spoons for Caleb. Caleb forced himself not to think of the last person he had carved a wooden spoon for. The gift of these chocolates was a traditional way to start a courtship in this part of the world. Caleb’s hand shook as he held out the box. 

“Caleb. Thank you.” Fjord said, taking one gently. Caleb felt a weight lift from his shoulders. 

“I’ve never had these.” Fjord admitted. He gently took a bite. The rich chocolate flooded his tongue along with a sharp chestnut flavor and Fjord couldn’t help but groan at how delicious it was. He savored it, letting the rich sweetness flood his mouth. 

“I wanted to give you something nice.” Caleb repeated. “You’re… this is going to seem sad and make me seem crazy and alone, but you are the closest thing I’ve had to a friend in a long time. Since-.” The smell of ashes and the taste of burning human flesh filled his tongue and a strangle, choked noise escaped Caleb’s throat. He closed his eyes and tried to breathe through the phantom screams that filled his ears and flooded his mind. 

A warm, calloused hand cupped his cheek, bringing him out of his mind. He blinked before hearing Fjord’s deep voice. 

“Caleb?” He asked. “Caleb, darlin’ are you here?”

Caleb took a steady breath and slowly nodded his head. “Ja.” He said, his voice shaky. “Ja, I’m here.” His heart sunk into his stomach. He was sure he had just lost Fjord’s tenuous friendship. 

“You’ve been through hell, haven’t you?” Fjord asked softly. There was a bit of chocolate at the corner of his mouth and Caleb said nothing. He just reached up and wiped it from Fjord’s mouth with this thumb, before sitting back and cleaning his tongue with his thumb. 

“It’s good.” He admitted softly. He didn’t want to think about what just happened. Caleb was tired; deep in his bones. Concern was written on Fjord’s face plain for Caleb to see. “Keep these.” He said, sliding them to the fighter. “I must be getting back.” Caleb said. 

“I…are you alright?” Fjord asked. “Really, Caleb?”

Caleb shot Fjord a tiny, small smile. “No. I’m not. But this is war.” He said softly. “I will never be alright.” He sighed and rose to his feet. He grabbed his bag and summoned the dancing light. 

“Sleep well, Fjord.” He said. 

“Wait, when can I see you next?” The fighter rose to meet Caleb. Caleb looked at him in confusion. 

“You still want to meet me?” He asked. “After that?” He gestured to the bench. 

“Yes.” Fjord said softly. He wanted to be more than friends. And he thinks that Caleb knows that. 

“We can’t make it the same amount of nights. People will grow suspicious.” Caleb said softly. 

“Two nights.” Fjord said. “And I have a fight that morning so people won’t expect me to be out that night.” 

“Good luck at your fight.” Caleb said. 

“Will you be there?” Fjord asked. “I’d love for you to be there. It’s a creature fight, so there’ll be killin’.” Fjord said softly. 

“Thank you for the warning.” Caleb said gently. “I….I’ll go.” Caleb said. Fjord grinned. 

“The night after the fight, then.” Fjord said. He reached out his hand for Caleb’s and the wizard shook it. He watched Caleb leave and gathered the tiny box with the chocolates. Beau was going to loose her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fights happen. Gifts are exchanged. Kisses are shared.

“They want to fight.” Caleb said, sitting down next to the Duke. The sun was hot and Caleb’s coat was back at the manse and he felt naked in the wrong sort of way. He sat under the silk awning as two people beat each other with sharp sticks. He had no idea what was going on and he didn’t care, really. His new shirt was soft and cool and his pants were washed and he really, really didn’t like it. He was comfortable, but he didn’t like it. 

“I can let command the managers let their contract fighters go, but I cannot command the owners to let their slaves go.” The Duke said, sipping his wine. Nott shot Caleb a glance and she spoke up. 

“What if they were paid?” Her voice echoed out. 

“Pay them?” The Duke said. “With what?” 

“Gold. Gems. Silver.” Nott said. 

“Lumber. Furs. Amber.” Caleb provided. 

“Wine. Guns. Swords.” Magnus said. 

“Bows. Arrows. Animals.” Anikah continued. 

“Arcane knowledge. Spells. Artifacts.” Caleb leaned forward, elbows on his knees. His shirt gaped open and he tugged the ties closed. That’s what he got for allowing Mollymauk to make a shirt for him. He really hated the Duke. Since his conversation with Fjord two nights ago he really come to dislike the man. 

How dare he sell Fjord like he was a piece of meat? How dare he deny Fjord the right to live, to love, to seek his own path? How dare he looked Caleb in the eyes and call himself a champion of the people when his own people were denied the right to love whom they wished. 

“Alright, alright, I hear you.” The Duke huffed. “So the owners, if their fighters choose to join, will be paid for the losses.” 

“Yes.” Molly said, leaning over. He grinned at the Duke. Caleb’s shirt was the seafoam fabric that he had picked out, and he had tailored two shirts for the wizard. The deep blue green color contrasted wonderfully with his hair and eyes, and the cut showed off his trim waist and sharp collarbones. The shirt made him look good. 

“And the only fighters that get sent to the front lines are the ones that choose to go.” Jester said, looking up from her food. She ripped apart the sweet bun and popped a bit into her mouth. 

“Yes, yes.” The Duke waved a hand. “I will send for Fjord in three days and he can tell the fighters.” Jester shot Molly a smile as Nott squeezed Caleb’s calf softly. 

Nott and Caleb were from Zemni Fields themselves, and they knew the bloodshed and chaos that had been wrought upon their home firsthand. New fighters meant new soldiers meant new morale. New fighters meant hope. 

It also meant that Fjord could come with him. That Caleb wouldn’t have to say goodbye. That Caleb could get to know Fjord, in all the ways he wanted too. There was a roar and Caleb glanced toward the arena. 

One fighter was on the ground, kneeling, with the Halfling holding his dagger to her throat. The crowed glanced toward the Duke, who held out his hand. The crowed held their collective breath. Caleb glanced toward Molly in confusion. The Tiefling leaned over. 

“Thumbs up, she dies. Thumbs down, she lives.” He whispered into Caleb’s ear. Caleb watched the Duke who slowly formed a closed fist, his thumb sticking out. There was a moment where the crowd seemed to hold their collective breath as they waited to see of the Tabaxi woman would live or die. He turned his hand, thumb down to the ground. The Halfling threw the dagger aside, and it landed point down in the sand. Caleb watched as she stood up, and ruffled the Halfling’s curls slowly. 

“Yender fights well.” The Duke said. “But so does Mirana.” The names meant nothing to Caleb. 

“Now……” The announcer said. “The highlight of today….Fjord the Fearless!” The crows screamed as Fjord walked out into the light. 

He was wearing light armor, leaving his arms and most of his thighs bare. He was strong, his muscles gleaming in the light. Caleb leaned forward, watching Fjord saunter into the ring. He was confident as he walked to the edge of the ring. 

He was stunning, with the sunlight glinting off his cheekbones and his muscles and his leather armor. He bowed to the Duke and locked eyes with Caleb for a moment. His eyes flitted down Caleb’s form and the human blushed, tearing his gaze away softly. He glanced back as Fjord was walking to the center of the ring. 

“I’ve sent for this thing all the way from the other side of the world.” The Duke bragged. “I hope Fjord can give us a good show.” 

He spoke as of Fjord was an actor, or a toy to be used and played with and then discarded when Fjord was broken and bleeding and no longer any use. It made Caleb’s blood boil. His hand started to blacken and crack and he took a slow breath. 

It would not do to murder the Duke of Port Demali. Not when the Rebellion was counting on him. He watched the flame on his hand extinguish and he turned his attention to the ring. 

Fjord had taken up position in the sand, his blade summoned to his hand. His stance was firm and confident as the gate slowly opened. 

The wood burst open as something long and thin and a mottled blue-green burst from the tunnel, barreling into Fjord. Caleb gasped with the rest of the crowd as the thing ignored Fjord and made for a wall. Fjord clambered to his feet and threw a spell, the dark nexus of energy hitting the thing in the back and having it fall to the sand with a dull thud. It turned, stopped. 

It was a Naga. 

It was a water Naga. 

“Stop this.” He told the Duke, unable to tear his eyes away from Fjord. Fjord swung his blade as the creature faced him. 

“Nonsense, this is what the people came to see.” The Duke said, relaxing in his chair. Caleb fixed his eyes on the ring, unable to look away. 

The creature spread it’s frill, hissing at Fjord. Fjord’s hand twitched and a wave of water came crashing over the thing. 

_“No, no, not like that. It knows water. Use fire.”_ Caleb muttered under his breath. He could have taken care of the Naga in a heartbeat. Fjord was a water warlock, though, and the thing was a water Naga. 

It rushed at Fjord and Caleb watched the fighter duck out of the way, bringing his sword down. He cut off a chunk of flesh, the Naga screaming in pain as it swung the tip of it’s tail at Fjord. It caught the Half-Orc in the ribs and Caleb launched himself to the rail, holding it tight. 

“Yes, exciting isn’t it?” The Duke said, drinking his wine. Caleb wouldn’t call it exciting. He’d call in anxiety inducing, nerve wracking, horrible. He’d call it hell, only Caleb had been through hell. 

Fjord hit the sand and skidded twenty feet. He landed as the edge the ring, below Caleb. Caleb looked down to find Fjord looking up at him. The Half-Orc shot him a shy smile and Caleb huffed. 

“Go!” He pointed to the beast who was slithering closer. Fjord scrambled to his feet and ran as the thing launched itself at Fjord. 

“Caleb.” Molly said softly, making Caleb look away from the beast. The Naga was gone, chasing after Fjord. Caleb turned from Molly and watched as the Naga curled around Fjord. The thing was huge, over twenty feet long and as thick as Fjord was broad in some places. It looped it’s body around Fjord and he stared the thing down. 

Caleb grabbed the railing again. He was shaking. He watched the Naga open it’s mouth and it’s mouth descend, sinking it’s fangs into the space between Fjord’s collar bone and the rest of his chest. Caleb reacted on instinct, summoning a flame to his hand and pulling back to fling the fireball at the Naga when a tail wrapped around his arm and pulled him back, firm arms around his hips and tiny ones around his ankle. 

“Don’t.” Molly whispered into his ear. Caleb felt fear flood his heart as he heard Fjord scream in agony. “Watch.” 

Caleb twisted in Molly and Nott’s grip as Fjord locked eyes with the Naga. He watched Fjord’s posture chance, he watched Fjord’s jaw jut out and his shoulders tense as he dropped his blade. 

“Fjord. What are you doing?” He asked softly. 

He watched Fjord reach up with his bare hands and grip the Naga’s jaws. He watched as Fjord roared in rage, ripping the things head from it’s jaw. He watched as Fjord dropped the lower jaw to the sand. He watched as Fjord pulled the thing’s head from his chest. He watched Fjord pull the fangs from his chest, blood running down over his armor. He watched Fjord throw the thing to the sand. He watched Fjord pick up the sword and stand over the Naga and look to the Duke. 

Caleb didn’t look at the Duke, unable to tear his eyes away from the blood dripping from Fjord’s legs down to the sand to puddle at his feet. He heard the crowd roar and watched Fjord bring the sword down, cleaving the thing’s head from it’s neck. Caleb bent over the side of the ring and vomited into the water ringing the sand. 

“General, are you alright?” The Duke asked. Caleb nodded, wiping his mouth. 

“I do not like snakes.” He lied. In truth it was Fjord’s blood that had set him off. He watched as Beau came out and eased Fjord back into darkness below the ring as the Naga’s corpse twitched in the sun. 

Fjord would die here, like the Naga; his blood soaking the sand as the crowd cheered, Caleb realized slowly. 

He had to get Fjord out of here. 

 

“Fjord, the fuck?” Fjord felt the venom coursing in his veins as Beau held him up. He saw a cleric rush over to him and he glanced over his shoulder to see Caleb watching him leave. He tasted blood in his mouth and blood in his throat and his head was spinning from the venom. The gate fell, the cleric laid her hands on him, and darkness took him whole.

 

He woke to the smell of his blanket and the feeling of Beau’s weight on his bed. He groaned and sat up, looking out the window. It was still sunlight. 

“Dude you alright?” Beau asked, helping him sit up. He ached and his head was hurting from the venom. He ran his hand over his collarbones. The wounds were healed. The skin was raw and red and rough, but he wasn’t going to die tonight. 

“Yeah.” He said softly. He swore as Beau punched him in the arm. 

“Don’t fucking scare me like that you loser!” She snapped. He rubbed his bicep. 

“Love you too, Beau.” He grumbled. He stood, not giving a whit that he was naked, and pulled his pants on. 

“Where are you going?” She asked. “You nearly died!” She said. 

“I have a meetin’.” Fjord said. He stumbled to the chest and rifled through it, finding a shirt. It was of soft, undyed linen. He pulled it on before shoving his feet into his boots. 

“With the girl who gave you those chocolates?” Yender asked from the doorway. He turned and saw the Halfling. “Beau told me.” He said. 

“The fuck, Beau?” Fjord snapped as his friend shrugged. 

“I’ll keep your secret.” Yender said, craning his neck to look up at the Half-Orc. “You’re a good man. You deserve happiness.” Yender said. “Just be careful.” The stitches had been taken out of his cheek and his scar was red and raw. 

“Thank you Yender. You’re a good man.” Fjord reached down and shook the Halfling’s hand. 

“You never talk to me like I’m stupid or treat me like I’m a kid because I’m a Halfling.” Yender said. “You got my respect for that.” Yender explained. He smacked Fjord on the calf. “Now go. Go get her a necklace.” Fjord grinned and hurried out of the stables. 

 

Caleb was pacing. The light over his head was flitting like an angry moth as he walked in circles around the pond. He ran a ball of fire over his palms, up and down and up and down, trying to keep his panic at bay. He knew he was early; the sun had set just has he was entering the labyrinth and the time he was supposed to meet Fjord wasn’t for another seventeen minutes. 

He heard a crack and he turned, the ball of flame he used summoned and held up. Fjord turned the corner, a little tired, a little pale, but not bandaged up or in obvious pain. Caleb rushed to him, shaking the flame out. He ran his hands over Fjord’s collarbones and felt the other man’s hands fall to his hips. 

“I’m fine.” Fjord said gently. He watched Caleb’s eyes flit over his form and felt his hands roam over his chest. It was nice, to be touched in a way that didn’t bring pain to his person. Fjord let his eyes flutter shut as Caleb rested his head against his collarbone. 

“You nearly died.” Caleb said softly. 

“Just a Naga.” Fjord said with a shrug. “Nothing I ain’t fought before.” He ran his thumbs over the fabric of Caleb’s shirt. It was new, and the color brought out the red in his hair and the blue in his eyes and made his skin seem like pale, perfect alabaster. It was stunning on him. 

“You nearly died.” Caleb repeated. 

“But I didn’t.” Fjord said. “C’mon darlin’. Let’s sit down, yeah?” He slowly walked to the bench and sat down, digging around in his own pack for the food he brought. 

The smell of steamed dough reached them as he pulled out a box filled with buns. They were filled with roasted squid and Fjord loved them. He also pulled out a bottle of firewhiskey and set it between them. There was another box, smaller, in the very bottom of the bag. 

“I need a good drink.” He explained. Caleb took a bun as Fjord popped open the bottle and took a swig. It burned on the way down and he grimaced, passing it to Caleb. Caleb took a pull and didn’t flinch. He sat it down and took a bite of the bun, blinking in surprise. 

“There’s an old woman who makes them, by the fish market. When I was a kid, livin’ on the streets, she’d give me her day old ones.” He said. “She still remembers me.” Fjord explained. 

“You were a street child?” Caleb asked softly. Fjord nodded taking a bite of the bun. The sweet and spicy taste of the filling contrasted with the smoothness of the dough and he loved it. 

“I must’ve had a mother at once point, to live long enough to get on the streets.” He mused. “Just don’t remember her at all.” He said. 

“And your father?” Caleb asked, taking a bite. 

Fjord just shook his head. “And no, I don’t know which one was….like me.” He said, gesturing to his skin. 

“You were abandoned.” Caleb said softly. “I am so sorry.” He reached out, brushing a hand over Fjord’s arm gently. Fjord turned his hand over and caught Caleb’s palm in his. He threaded their fingers together softly. 

Caleb glanced down at his hand, amazed. Amazed that someone would want to touch him. He knew that Fjord didn’t know who he was, of lives he had taken, of the people he had murdered, but the fact remained that he felt Fjord’s hand on his like a shock, going from his palm to his heart. He tightened his grip on Fjord’s hand and didn’t let go. 

“Fjord, the Duke agreed to my terms.” He said softly. Fjord glanced over to Caleb. “You’re going to be allowed to leave. The slaves as well. They will be given their freedom if their master chooses to take the money.” 

Fjord grinned, looking over Caleb’s face. 

“They’re going to be so thrilled.” He gave Caleb’s hand a soft squeeze. 

“The Duke will summon you in three days.” Caleb said. “You will be told then. You will be asked the tell the other fighters and they need to elect a leader. The leader will the stop fighting in the pits, and pick a right hand. Then the leader and their right hand will move into the manse as we plot. The leader and the fighters who choose to come will come with us when we leave. We will head back home, back to Zemni Fields, and fight.” His voice was soft and he wasn’t looking at Fjord’s face when he explained this. 

“This is really happening, isn’t it?” Fjord asked gently. 

“Ja.” Caleb replied. The taste of fear was bitter in his mouth as he finished his bun so he grabbed the bottle and took three large gulps. He knew he’d be tipsy from this and he was fine with that. Fjord took the bottle and drunk as well, wincing. 

“How does this not burn you?” He asked, shaking his head. 

“I am Zemnian.” Caleb said, with a small smile. “When the snows get too high to leave your home, you have nothing to do but drink and tell stories.” He explained. 

“I’ve never seen snow.” Fjord said softly. 

“You will. If you choose to come with us.” Caleb said. “Snow is…horrible. It bogs down the horses and makes men loose their toes. It’s too cold to fight or drill and the chill seeps into armor.” Caleb drunk again, and grabbed another bun. He was feeling loose and warm and his head was spinning delightfully. “But the good thing is that things do not burn when they are wet.” He was useless in the cold and wet, and he was thankful for that. 

“You’ve seen things burn?” Fjord asked. Caleb nodded. He drunk again, a good quarter of the bottle gone. Fjord took it from him and took a sip. 

“Armies.” Caleb said softly. “I’ve seen whole armies burn.” 

“Widogast, right?” Fjord asked softly. “So he really can do that?”

Caleb looked up at Fjord in wonder. “Ja. And much more.” He said softly. 

“I’d like to meet him, one day.” Fjord moved the box to his lap and inched closer to Caleb. He let go of Caleb’s hand to wrap his arm around Caleb’s hips. Fjord was cuddly drunk and Caleb was the only person here to cuddle. “Think you can introduce me?” He asked. 

“I am afraid he will not live up to your dreams.” Caleb said softly. “The war has broken him, like it has broken so many of us.” He laughed softly. It was somehow easier to talk about himself in the third person. 

“I still want to meet him.” Fjord said. “He’s a brave man, standing up to the Empire.” 

“He no other choice.” Caleb said. “He was in Spaltgrad when it burned to ashes. His home, his people, his city, his kingdom, were burned. He’s not rebelling because of some noble ideal. He’s doing it for revenge.” 

“Even so.” Fjord said. “The people see him as a hero. Even here, in Port Demali, people talk of him. His bravery, his fierceness in battle, how he leads the charge.” He continued. “I want to meet him. If just once.” 

Caleb looked at Fjord and started to laugh. It was so hilarious. He doubted that if Fjord knew the truth, he would want to meet Caleb. He doubt that if Fjord knew the blood on his hands he’d want to meet Caleb. He doubted that Fjord would want to be friends with him. 

“What’s so funny?” Fjord asked. 

“I can introduce you.” Caleb said, not answering Fjord’s question. 

“You know him then?” The other man asked. 

“Yes. And I hate him.” He said truthfully. He took a bun and shoved the thing into his mouth to keep from saying anything more. 

Fjord didn’t say anything more. If Caleb hated the man why bring him up? “I um..I like your shirt.” He said softly, before he lost courage. “It looks good on you.” He said softly. 

Caleb glanced down at the new shirt. He took a moment to wipe the corner of his mouth before speaking. “Thank you. Molly made it for me.” He said. “He implied that my old clothes were beyond filthy and needed to be changed.” 

“He wasn’t wrong.” Fjord said softly. He turned to Caleb, keeping a hand on his hip. “I….have something for you.” He reached down into the bag, his fingers brushing the little box. He pulled it out and passed it to Caleb. His head was spinning from the whiskey and he could taste the sweet and spicy flavor of the squid on his tongue. 

Caleb glanced up to Fjord, not saying anything. He slid the box open and pulled out a necklace. The silver chain was fine and delicate, and the pendant was simple. It was a phoenix. The bird’s wings were spread wide, it’s delicate neck stretching out toward Caleb’s hand. It’s tail feathers were made to look like flames and the bird itself was covered in red and yellow and orange cloisonne work. It sparkled and glimmered in the glow of Caleb’s dancing light and he ran his fingers over it softly. 

“Fjord…it’s stunning.” He said truthfully. “Why did you get me this?” He asked, confused. 

“Necklaces are traditional after the chocolates, but I doubt you’d like something with flowers on it.” Fjord said softly. 

“This must have cost you a small fortune.” Caleb gasped out. Fjord just shrugged a massive shoulder. 

Fjord held out his hand. “May I?” He asked. Caleb placed the pendant into Fjord’s hand and he felt Fjord nudge his shoulder. Caleb turned his back to Fjord and lifted up his hair. 

Fjord’s hands were shaking as he undid the fragile clasp and slipped the chain over Caleb’s neck. The necklace had cost his entire winnings from the Naga fight, but it was worth it. Caleb had accepted it. He shut the clasp and before he lost his courage pressed a small kiss to the back of Caleb’s neck. 

The human felt a pair of soft, warm lips press to his skin and he gasped, a flush creeping over his neck and cheeks. The pendant was warm and heavy against his chest and he ran his fingers over it softly. The texture was smooth against his fingers and he couldn’t stop himself from touching it. 

“Why a phoenix?” He asked. 

“You use fire. A phoenix is born from it. Makes sense to me.” Fjord’s voice was soft and low and thick in his ear and Caleb couldn’t help the gasp the came from him or how his heart fluttered in his chest or how his cock thickened in his pants. He turned his head softly and ran his gaze over Fjord’s cheekbone. He felt a hand come up his lower back and he swallowed softly. 

“You don’t know, do you?” He said softly. Fjord didn’t know the true meaning of what he had just given Caleb. 

“Know what, darlin’?” Fjord asked him softly. Caleb just smiled a tiny, sad smile. 

“It’s more apt than you know.” He said. 

They were pressed close, Fjord’s back to his chest, and he could feel Fjord’s body heat coming off him in waves. He was sure that Fjord could feel his heartbeat tripping along like a marching drum. He could feel Fjord’s breath on his cheekbones and the Half-Orc’s hand came up to card through his hair. Caleb’s eyes fluttered shut at the touch and he had to resist the urge to moan. 

Fjord’s tongue flickered over his lips as he watched Caleb’s face. He wanted to kiss Caleb. There was a bit of sauce on the edge of Caleb’s bottom lip and without thinking Fjord moved his hand to wipe his thumb over the spot. Caleb’s eyes flew open and for a split second locked with Fjord’s before they glanced away, flicking down to his lips. Fjord watched and then took a chance. He moved his head and kissed Caleb. 

Caleb gasped at the feeling of Fjord’s mouth on his, his hand coming up to tangle in the rough linen of the fighter’s shirt. Fjord pulled back and Caleb tightened his fingers in the cloth. Fjord’s golden eyes flickered open and the slitted pupils moved between Caleb’s mouth and his eyes. Caleb pulled Fjord back in for a kiss, shifting on the bench to face him. 

Fjord wrapped his arms around Caleb’s thin frame, pulling him closer. Caleb kneeled on the hard stone bench, threading his hand into Fjord’s hair. He whined, shaking at the feeling of contact with another. He had denied himself the touch of another for so long he had nearly forgotten what it felt like. He felt Fjord’s tongue flicker along his bottom lip and he opened his mouth for the other. Fjord sucked on his bottom lip before pulling away, gasping for air. 

Caleb’s heart was racing and his chest was heaving and his cock was throbbing in his pants from just the two kisses. He was doomed. 

“I have to be getting back.” He said softly, sitting back on his heels. 

“So soon?” Fjord asked softly. He cupped Caleb’s cheek and kissed a cheekbone softly. 

“Ja. They’ll be missing me.” He said softly. 

“Tomorrow night.” Fjord said. “Please?” He asked. “I don’ think I can wait another night after that.” Caleb nodded. 

“Yes. Tomorrow night.” He kissed Fjord once more before standing up. 

Fjord followed him, chasing his mouth. He kissed Caleb again, his hands falling toward the human’s hips. He walked Caleb back before pressing him softly against the hedge. He felt the swell of Caleb’s cock brush against his hips and felt Caleb gasp against his mouth. 

“Tomorrow night.” Caleb said, kissing Fjord once more. His hips ground up into Fjord and he moaned softly into Fjord’s mouth. “I have to be going.” He protested, halfheartedly shoving at Fjord’s shoulder. Fjord laughed against his lover’s lips and stepped back. 

“Alright.” He said. Caleb pressed one final kiss to Fjord’s lips before vanishing into the dark.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kissing, touching and voting.

Caleb watched as Yasha picked Molly up and threw him across the training ring. The woman’s muscles flexed in the sun and if Caleb had liked women at all he would have been aroused and in fear. As it was, he was just in fear. He waited patiently for the Tiefling to pick himself up before smiling at Caleb. 

“Caleb darling, good to see you.” He kissed Caleb’s hair as he passed them, tail swishing. “What do I owe the pleasure?” He asked, pulling on his shirt. 

“Fjord…gave me this.” He said softly, holding out the necklace. Molly turned and lifted an eyebrow. 

“He did?” Molly asked, stepping closer. “A phoenix. Does he know who you are?” 

Caleb shook his head. “Nein. I just…I need to know what comes next.” 

“Well, traditionally you two would go somewhere, with a chaperone, usually. To see how you get along. But seeing as how we can’t do that I guess we have to skip to the fourth gift.” Molly sat down, looking up at Caleb. 

“And that is?” Caleb asked. Molly grinned a grin that was fangs and promises of gently, socially torturing Caleb. 

“Come with me, darling.” He stood up and grabbed Caleb’s coat. “To the Artificers we go.” 

 

“Alright, what’s got you in such a good mood?” Yender asked, standing next to Fjord at the dinner table. 

“What do you mean?” He asked, wiping his plate with a slice of bread. 

“You’ve been smiling all day. It’s a goofy grin too. What’s got you in a good mood?” The Halfing grabbed a wine jug and poured himself a glass. Fjord glanced around the room. Everyone was occupied. Even Beau seeing how many grapes she could fit in her mouth at once. They were ignoring Fjord. 

“He accepted the necklace.” He told his tiny friend softly. Yender’s face split into a grin. 

“Good job!” The Halfing hissed. “Wait, he?” He asked, confused. 

“Yes, he.” Fjord said with a gentle tone. “And there’s more. He’s with the Zemnians. He’s high up in the Rebellion.” Fjord glanced around. “Yender, I can’t say much, but you might be free soon.” 

Fjord watched the Halfling’s hand freeze as he slowly turned to Fjord. Fjord saw conflicting emotions in his friend’s face; fear and hope and disbelief and wonder and eventually sadness. Yender shook his head softly. 

“No. I’m going to die here Fjord.” He said softly. “I won’t be set free.” Yender knew it in his bones that he would die in the pits, his blood staining the sands and his body feeding the manticores when he was dead. 

“No. He wouldn’t lie to me.” Fjord said. He placed a gentle hand on Yender’s shoulder, his palm large enough to swallow his friend’s torso whole. “You’re gonna be a free man. I promise you that.” 

“No.” Yender pushed his plate over to Fjord. He drained his wine up before filling it again and climbing off the bench. “You might be. I’m a slave. There’s no freedom for me.” He took his cup and walked down the hall to his room. Fjord grabbed Yender’s plate and ate his dinner as he thought. 

He would put Yender’s name forward for the leadership position. There was no way Yender’s owner could deny him his freedom if he was elected to lead the fighters. The Halfling was brave and he was smart; he had outwitted every opponent he’d ever fought; using his size and his brains to live to see another sunrise. Fjord would follow him into battle. Fjord wiped Yender’s plate clean with another slice of bread. He had made up his mind. He’d nominate Yender. Fjord glanced to the rest of the fighters and saw they were still busy. He slunk out of the room and left, racing the whole way to the labyrinth. 

Caleb was there first, pulling out the food and drink and setting it on the bench as Fjord rounded the corner. Fjord didn’t say anything, just strode over and cupped Caleb’s cheeks, kissing him. Caleb whined into his mouth, his hands coming up to run over Fjord’s arms. 

“Hi.” Fjord said softly as he pulled away. 

“Hello.” Caleb responded softly.

“Missed you, darlin’.” Fjord kissed him again, sitting on the bench. He glanced down and saw that Caleb had brought fried fish and soft bread and more figs and honey and some kind of pale yellow wine to drink. 

“I’ve barely been gone a day.” Caleb chided softly, pouring the mead for Fjord. “Be careful. It’s sweet.” Fjord took a sip and choked.

“What is this?” He asked, taking a sip again. It was heavy on his tongue and thick with the taste of honey and spices and Fjord liked it. 

“Mead.” Caleb said gently. “It’s from my homeland.” 

It was one of the few things that Caleb had left. When they had taken the Pride’s Call mountain range and the riverport that was in the mountains, they had found a large shipment of the stuff. To Caleb, it tasted like better days. It tasted like summertime and and freedom and the sound of his mother-tongue and it felt like his mother’s hand on his hair and his friend’s laughter and the the thrill he had felt when he had had used magic for the first time. It tasted like first kisses and spoken promises and a life that was full of hope and ‘what if’s and ‘soon’s. 

It tasted of his past. 

It tasted of failure. 

It tasted of regret. 

It tasted of home. 

“It’s delightful.” Fjord said truthfully. “Strong though.” He admitted. Caleb chuckled and took a slow sip. 

“It’s meant for colder weather. Not for this.” The heat was something that Caleb wasn’t used too. Jester had even taken his hair and pulled it into a tail, exposing the back of his neck. His shirt fell open, revealing the necklace that Fjord had given him. Caleb picked up a bit of fish and slowly pulled it apart, eating it. 

“I can tell.” Fjord said, opening the honey. He took a fig and dipped it, slowly eating the fruit. “How’s things on your end?” He asked. 

“The Merchant’s Guild is being belligerent, and the Harbor Master isn’t working with us.” Caleb confessed. “If we can’t agree on the tariffs we may have to use Nicodranis for our shipping, which is inconvenient. It’s further South. Port Demali is right on the mouth of the river. If we need anything, you’re only a few days away.” He ate the fish while it was hot and crispy before moving on to the figs. 

Fjord picked up his own fish and ate it, careful of any bones that may be inside. “The Harbor Master’s the worst.” Fjord said, nodding. “The Guild is just posturing. Stay firm and they’ll cave. But the Harbor Master only cares about his wealth.” Fjord advised. “Offer him a bigger cut and he’ll consider it.” 

Caleb nodded, eating his fruit. A drop of honey ran down his thumb and before he could lick it, Fjord took his hand. He slowly brought Caleb’s hand to his mouth and then ran his tongue up Caleb’s thumb. A low, strangled noise escaped Caleb’s throat at the sight and he wondered how Fjord would look with his mouth around his cock. His thumb slipped from Fjord’s mouth with a soft pop, dragging over his full bottom lip in a truly obscene manner, and Fjord took a sip of his mead like that hadn’t happened. 

“I-I-I-I-I I’ll take your words into advisement.” Caleb sputtered out, unable to look Fjord in the face. Caleb still felt Fjord’s tongue running around his thumb and he ate a bit of bread to distract himself. 

“Caleb, if the leader that gets elected is a slave, what happens to them?” He asked softly. Caleb sighed, running his hand over his face. He didn’t get much sleep the night before. He had dreamt of fire burning uphill, of wooden walls burning, of ash and screams. 

“If their master does not take the money, you will have to elect a new leader.” Caleb said gently. “We cannot force them to give up their fighters. Legally, they are property. As much as I hate it we cannot force the owners to give up what is theirs.” Fjord sighed, hanging his head. 

“My friend, Yender…” He started to say. “I want to get him out. He’s smart, and he’s brave and he’s a good man. He’s a slave, though. I’ve known him for a while, and I’ve watched him get more and more reckless. I don’t think he’s going to live much longer in the pits.” He shot Caleb a look. 

“I hear you, mine schatz.” Caleb said softly. “I will speak to the Duke about this. I promise.” Caleb dipped a fig in the honey and slowly ate it. He saw Fjord’s eyes flicker to his mouth and Caleb ran his tongue along his bottom lip. Fjord flushed a soft yellow and shifted where he sat. He was getting hard just watching Caleb eat. 

They ate in silence, listening to the waves crash on the shore. Somewhere, further in the maze, there was a giggle and a man’s voice. The meal was eaten, and the mead half-drunk when Caleb spoke. 

“I…have something. For you.” Caleb said softly. He reached down into his bag and pulled out a box. He slid it over to Fjord. The fighter reached down and took it, pulling it open. 

Inside was a bracelet. 

It was made of round stones, green and blue gems with what Fjord knew to be sea glass in between them. The metal was solid in his hands and he turned it over in the glow of Caleb’s light. The gems and the glass had small runes etched into them. It was heavy in his hands, and solid and Fjord felt the magical energies humming from it. 

“Caleb, this is beautiful.” He said truthfully. “This is incredible.” He turned his wrist to try to put it on and Caleb stopped him. 

“It goes on your right hand. Here.” He took Fjord’s arm and wrapped the jewelry around the Half-Orc’s wrist and locked the clasp. “Now, reach out with your hand and try to command the water.” He said. Fjord lifted an eyebrow at Caleb. “Go on.” Fjord did as Caleb said. He held out his right hand toward the pond and commanded the water. 

There was a splash and Fjord watched as the surface of the pond moved as if it was a solid shield, crashing into the hedge on the other side of the clearing. 

“You have two more uses from it, until you have to wait. It takes twelve hours to recharge.” Caleb said softly. Fjord looked at the bracelet to Caleb, his eyes wide. 

“This is incredible.” He said truthfully. He cupped the back of Caleb’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss. He kissed his lover slowly, cupping his neck. Caleb kissed him slowly and sweetly, tugging on his bottom lip softly with his teeth before pulling away. “Thank you, Caleb.” He said against his lover’s mouth. 

“I know a magic item isn’t traditional, but it seemed like something you could use.” Caleb said. He moved the mead and sat closer to Fjord. 

“It’s perfect.” Fjord held up the bracelet, watching it glint in the light. 

He kissed Caleb again, running his hand down the human’s back. Caleb shifted in his grip and nearly climbed into his lap, refusing to break the kiss. Fjord grabbed Caleb and pulled him into his lap and felt Caleb straddle him. He kissed the human, running his tongue over his lip as Caleb’s hands tangled in his hair. Fjord pulled back to gasp for air as Caleb’s head fell back. 

Fjord licked a path up Caleb’s neck, feeling his pulse jump under his tongue. “Fjord, fuck.” Caleb gasped, shifting his hips. His cock was tenting the front of his trousers already from just the kisses and he settled into Fjord lap and cried out softly when he felt Fjord’s length against his own. It had been so long since anyone had touched him like this he was desperate for any kind of touch that Fjord could give him.

“Gotta keep quiet darlin’.” Fjord muttered against Caleb’s lips. “This is a public place after all.” Somehow the idea of taking Caleb like this, in a public garden where anyone could walk in on them excited Fjord. Caleb kissed his lover, gasping into his mouth. 

“Have to keep this secret.” Caleb muttered. “Just between us.” He felt Fjord’s hands grip his hips as he set up a pace of his hips into the fighter’s. 

“I know, I know.” Fjord gasped into Caleb’s mouth. He was throbbing in his pants and his head was spinning as pleasure burned a path along his veins. 

“Have to keep you safe.” Caleb muttered, before kissing Fjord. 

It was a haze of pleasure, of mingled breaths and roaming hands and stifled noises. Fjord had no idea it could be like this with someone. Usually, for him, sex was something to get over with. He laid back and did what the person who had purchased him told him to do. His own pleasure was an after thought, and sometimes he didn’t even get his own. It was perfunctory, and something Fjord dreaded. He didn’t know that sex could set a fire in his blood and an ache in his cock and make his toes curl in his shoes and force himself to remain quiet. He didn’t know that sex could be like this. 

He didn’t know it could be enjoyable. 

Caleb’s mouth was on his and Caleb’s hands were roaming his body and Caleb’s breath was hot in his ear and he wanted nothing more than to pin Caleb to the bench and fuck him silly. Instead he kissed down Caleb’s neck and slipped a hand between them, palming his cock through his pants. 

“Gods, Fjord.” His lover gasped before clapping a hand over his mouth. Fjord undid the laces of Caleb’s pants and slipped a hand inside. Caleb’s cock was hard and leaking against his palm and he was already slick with his own pre-spend. Fjord kissed Caleb as he ran his thumb over the head of Caleb’s cock. The human shivered in his arms and Fjord sped up his hand. 

“Want to see you.” Fjord muttered softly against Caleb’s lips. “Wanna see you cum for me.” 

Caleb ducked his head and pressed his mouth to Fjord’s shoulder to keep quiet. It had been a very long time since he found himself in this situation. It had been a long time he trusted anyone to touch him. It had been a long time since he found himself hard and wanting and needy, his cock throbbing and leaking. He was rutting his hips into Fjord’s hand, gripping his lover’s biceps with a white knuckle grip. 

“I’m close.” He gasped into Fjord’s ear. He was close already; his thighs were shaking with it and he could feel his cock dribbling all over Fjord’s hand. He was going to cum already, after only being touched for a few moments. “Oh gods.” His voice cracked. 

“C’mon Caleb.” Fjord gasped into his ear. “I want to make you cum.” His voice was low in the shell of Caleb’s ear and that was all it took. Caleb bit Fjord’s shirt, a low gasp escaping him as he ran his hands down Fjord’s biceps. He shuddered in Fjord’s hand as pleasure ripped through him, whiting out his world. 

Fjord felt Caleb tense and felt him bite into his shirt and he worked his lover through his pleasure until Caleb was boneless against him. Fjord moved his hand to the bench and pressed small kisses along Caleb’s neck. 

“I….” He heard Caleb gasp. “Normally I last much longer.” He confessed. “It has just been a while, that’s all.” Caleb explained. 

“No need to feel shame.” Fjord said softly. “This is…I’ve never.” Fjord took a deep breath. “This is my first time doin’ this with someone who didn’t pay for me.” He said softly. “This is the first time I’m enjoying this.” 

Caleb pulled back, his eyes flickering over Fjord’s face. He had a feeling that Fjord was telling the truth. 

“One moment, mine schatz.” He slipped from his own skin into Frumpkin’s. 

His vision was perfect, and he could see the night birds in the trees and hear the mice scrambling in the bushes and he turned the corner. He felt Fjord cup his cheek and saw his lover do so. He guided Frumpkin around the maze, looking for people. There was nobody. There was an old scent, of wine and sweat, but it was stale and the person whom it belonged to was long gone. Once he was sure they were alone he slipped back into his own skin. 

“Caleb?” Fjord’s voice was thick with worry and his clean hand was on Caleb’s cheek. 

“We’re alone.” Caleb said softly. 

“What happened? Your eyes rolled back in your head and you weren’t responding.” Fjord ran his hand over Caleb’s chest as if he was looking for injuries. 

“I have a familiar. My cat. I’m able to slip into his skin and see through his eyes. I was checking to see if we were alone.” Caleb explained. 

“Tell me next time. You scared me.” Fjord admonished softly. 

“I am sorry. I’ll tell you, ja.” Caleb agreed before dropped to his knees in the dirt before Fjord. 

“Caleb, what-?” Fjord asked as Caleb reached for his pants. 

He undid the Half-Orc’s trousers and pulled his cock from his pants. Caleb didn’t respond, he just flicked his tongue over the head of the green shaft before sucking it into his mouth. Fjord’s reaction was incredible. His eyes flew open as he arched into Caleb’s mouth, his hands coming to tangle in the red strands. His legs tensed and he bit his lip so hard Caleb was sure he broke the skin. Caleb ran his tongue over the underside of the head and slowly lowered himself. 

Fjord had to clap a hand over his mouth to keep from moaning and waking the whole damn city. Never before had a partner dropped to their knees for him. Never before had someone taken his cock into their mouth. Never before had someone done this for him. There was pure pleasure shooting up his spine as Caleb’s mouth worked him, and he writhed on the bench, his boots scraping the ground. His breath was harsh in his ears as he bucked into Caleb’s mouth. He felt like his bones were melting and he felt like his very soul was on fire. 

“Caleb.” He gasped out, his breath catching in his throat. “Fuck, Caleb I’m going to…” He shuddered. He removed his hand from Caleb’s hair if he wanted to pull off, but Caleb just flicked his tongue over the head of Fjord’s cock. Fjord covered his mouth again as he spilled into Caleb’s mouth. He groaned despite himself, his voice echoing off the hedges as Caleb’s tongue and mouth worked him through his pleasure. Caleb pulled off with a soft pop, looking up at Fjord. 

“Godsdamn, Caleb.” Fjord gasped. “That was…fuck.” He rested his head against the hedge, chest heaving. “No wonder people like it.” 

“That was your first?” Caleb asked softly. Fjord nodded, running his hand over Caleb’s head. 

“Nobody buys a fighter for their bed to suck their cock.” Fjord explained. Caleb rose to his feet and Fjord pulled him into a kiss. Fjord tasted himself on Caleb’s tongue and found he didn’t really mind. Caleb said nothing, he just kissed Fjord back. 

“I gotta get going.” Fjord said softly. He tucked himself back into his pants and used a corner of his shirt to clean off his hand. 

“I must be getting back as well.” Caleb replied. He sighed, pressing his forehead to Fjord’s shoulder. His lover’s arms came to wrap around his hips. 

The knowledge of what was to come weighed heavily on Caleb’s shoulders. He knew that he would have to tell Fjord eventually who he was. He would tell Fjord about the lives he had taken, the blood he had spilled, the havoc he had wreaked. He would have tell kind, gentle Fjord that he was the war criminal known as General Caleb Widogast, the man who murdered innocents and turned children into orphans and women into widows. 

“Can I see you after the summons?” Fjord asked. “I’ll be at the manse.” He explained. “I want to see you.” Fjord ran his hand down Caleb’s arm. 

“I don’t know if it’s wise.” Caleb admitted. 

“Neither do I. But I want to see you. Please, darlin’.” He said softly. 

Caleb felt his heart melt. 

“Ja. Alright. I’ll send Frumpkin to guide you to me.” He said. He knew he would regret this, but he would give Fjord the moons if he asked for them. 

“Thank you.” Fjord kissed him. Caleb took a moment to tuck himself into his pants before standing. Fjord stood and kissed Caleb, nibbling on his bottom lip. 

“I have to go.” Caleb said, kissing him again. 

“So do I.” Fjord chuckled into the kiss, running his thumb over Caleb’s wrist. 

“Fjord, really.” Caleb protested. He turned to leave and Fjord pulled him back in with a kiss. 

“Don’t forget.” Fjord muttered against Caleb’s lips. 

“I won’t.” He said, pulling his hand from Fjord’s. “Now I have to go.” He pulled away and vanished into the dark. 

It didn’t take him long to slide back into his room. It was opulent. There was silks hanging from the walls and a bed large enough to fit four of him. There were no windows, only open arches into the night and sea breeze ruffled Caleb’s hair as he shut the door. Frumpkin darted for the bed and curled up in it as Caleb took off his boots. He got rid of the dancing light as he sighed. The room was white marble, with guazy hangings over the arches and there were tables leaden with Caleb’s books and his magical components and his armor that he never wore. His coat was draped over the back of a chair and his scarf was looped around it. There was a table laden with fruit and other food items and Caleb passed it, heading for the attached bathroom. He took off his book holsters and set them next his spell components as he walked into the bathroom. He wet a towel and slowly started to work his cum out of his hair as he padded back into his bedroom. 

Molly was sitting on his bed and without thinking he threw a ball of fire at his friend. It arched over Molly’s head as the fighter ducked and soared through an arch, landing in a fountain where it went out with a hiss, leaving a perfect smoldering hole in the hangings. 

“Molly, don’t do that. Don't startle me.” He chided. He sat down at his desk, working at his hair. 

“You saw him again, didn’t you?” Molly asked, his tail swishing on the sheets that Caleb had never slept in. He had a blanket nest on the floor. The bed was too soft for him; he felt like was going to fall right through it. 

“You know I did, Molly.” He said softly. 

“And that’s why you’re getting cum out of your hair?” The Tiefling asked, rolling onto his belly to look at Caleb. The human looked everywhere but at Molly, blushing. “I work for the Ruby, I know what cum in hair looks like.” He supplied. “Really, Caleb. This can only end terribly.” 

“Are you giving me romantic advice?” He raised an eyebrow at his friend. 

“Yes, because I’ve loved and lost and loved again.” Molly said. “And I’m whole enough to tell the tale. Caleb, you need to tell him.” 

“Tell him what?” He asked. 

“Who you are.” Molly said. Caleb watched his cat walk on Molly’s back and curl into the Tiefling’s body heat. 

“What do I tell him?” Caleb got the last of his cum out of his hair and turned to his friend. “That I’m a mass murderer? That I’m a widowmaker? That I’ve burnt men alive? That I’ve watched my home burn to ashes? That I’m not doing this out of some noble desire to avenge my family and my homeland but out the selfish desire to watch King Bertrand burn to ash with fire of my own making?” He snarled out. His nose filled with the stench of burning flesh and hair and he rubbed at it. 

“Tell him that you are General Caleb Widogast.” Molly said. “Let him come to his own conclusions after that.” 

“Molly I can’t.” He said. “He holds Widogast in such high regard. Widogast is almost a folk hero to him.” Caleb put his head in his hands. “I can’t tell him. Not now.” 

“You will have to. Soon.” Molly said. “If he gets elected to be the leader, which he might be, he will be sitting in meetings. And to be honest your boyfriend might not want to be your boyfriend anymore when he finds out you’ve been lying to him.” 

“He’s not my boyfriend.” Caleb said sharply. 

“Oh? He’s not? So you just let every guy you meet cum in your hair? When do I get a turn?” Molly asked. Frumpkin moved to run his body under Molly’s chin and headbutt his horns. 

“You know what I mean.” Caleb said. He yawned, turning his face from Molly’s. These late night trysts were taking it out of him. Molly rose to his feet and padded over to Caleb and clapped him on the shoulder. 

“If you care for him, which you seem to do, you have to tell him. Tell him before you break his heart.” Molly pressed a kiss to Caleb’s hair and made a face. “You smell like cock.” 

“Well, I did have his cock in my mouth, Molly.” Caleb retorted. Molly laughed, throwing back his head. Caleb watched Molly’s jewelry sparkle in the moon light. 

“Good. Maybe you can sleep without screaming tonight.” Molly said. “Sleep well, Caleb.” He clapped Caleb on the shoulder and left. 

Caleb sighed, running his hand over his face. He pulled his soft new shirt over his head and left it on the table. He shucked his pants and crawled into the blanket nest naked. He was comfortable, on the hard marble floor. It still took him most of the night, staring up at the ceiling to be able to fall asleep. And for once, he didn’t dream of fire. 

He dreamt of water. 

 

Fjord fidgeted with the collar of his shirt as he walked up the steps to the manse. His armor clinked as he walked up the steps and into the building itself. Sure as the sun rises, the summons had come. Caleb hadn’t lied to him. Fjord nodded to the guards and followed them as the led him to a part of the manse he hadn’t been in before. It was less showy, less bright and ostentatious, and Fjord had the feeling that this was meant for work. He was led into a room and his eyes went wide. 

The Ruby was there, as was Anikah and Magnus. Molly and Yasha were there, and a little Goblin from his first meeting with Caleb was standing on a chair, pouring over some maps. The Harbor Master was there, a thin man with a bald head and a long, spindly gray beard. So was the Merchant’s Guild representative; a large woman with multiple chins who was so heavily perfumed that Fjord could smell it from across the room. They were engaged with the Duke who smiled. The room was filled with the sound of people talking and there was maps on the walls and tabled filled with little figures and letters that Fjord could see were code and it really hit him in that moment that this was a war. That people fought and lived and died and shed their blood and lost their limbs and their homes and this was breathing, beating heart of it all. 

“Fjord! Over here!” The Duke waved. Fjord approached and dropped to a knee. 

“Your Grace.” He said slowly. 

“Rise. Meet Lucian Bloodwyn, the Harbor Master and Denna Sparrowfoil, representing the Merchant’s Guild.” The Duke waved a hand at them. “This is one of my fighters, Fjord the Fearless.” Fjord nodded to the Harbor Master and kissed Sparrowfoil’s hand. “Where is Widogast?” He asked, casting his gaze around. Fjord’s head perked up. 

Widogast was here. 

“Your library.” Molly said. “I told you that once you show it to him you’re not getting him out.” He winked at Fjord and bent back to the map on the table. 

“Ah well, we’ll continue without him.” The Duke said, dashing Fjord’s hopes. “Anyway, Lucian, Denna, meet fjord.” He said. 

“It’s good to meet you.” Denna cooed. Her voice was rich and deeper than Fjord expected. “I saw your Naga fight. I was convinced you were going to die.” 

“Well, normally I hate to disappoint but in this case I am glad I did.” Fjord joked. Sparrowfoil laughed and linked arms with Bloodwyne, who was glaring at him. Fjord hadn’t bowed like he should have. He remembered Bloodwyne from his childhood. He remembered the man who would get the city guards to chase the homeless children from the docks. He remembered the man who tried to criminalize begging. He remembered Bloodwyne, and he hated him. 

“Fjord, I have a job for you.” The Duke turned to him. Fjord felt the gaze of every being in the room to turn to him. He straightened his shoulders, his leather armor creaking as he did so. He crossed his arms and saw Magnus’ gaze flicker to the bracelet on his wrist. The Dragonborn whispered something to his wife and her eyes landed on the bracelet as well, her purple eyes narrowing. 

“I have decided to lend the Zemnian Rebellion the strength of Port Demali.” The Duke said. “I will give them clerics and a trading port, and fighters. Pit fighters.” He looked Fjord square in the eyes. “I need you to tell the pit fighters this. I need you to get them to the elect a leader. That leader’ll pick a right hand, and come live here. In a few months, when the plans are ready, we’ll move up river and fight.” The Duke passed Fjord a letter. “Go on. It’s for you to read to them.” 

Fjord’s gaze flickered over the words. It was everything Caleb had told him, and more. It included information on wages, freedom pacts and it said, in explicit detail, they could marry someone if they chose. He glanced up to the Duke and bowed low. 

“Thank you, your Grace.” He said softly. “I’ll tell them right away.” The Duke clapped him on the shoulder. 

“I knew I could count on you.” He said softly. “Now go. Tell them. I want your answer to the election by tomorrow morning.” The Duke dismissed him with a wave of his hands. Fjord turned to leave and was stopped by Anikah at the door. 

“That is a nice bracelet.” She said gently, her eyes bright from deep inside her protective hood.

“Thank you ma’am. It was a gift.” He said truthfully. 

“Admirers must send you many things.” The Drow said, looking at him. He wasn’t sure if it was her strange eyes or her white hair but Fjord felt like she was peering into his soul. He got the sense he was playing a dangerous game here, a dangerous balancing act where he had to keep Caleb a secret. 

“I do.” He said. “Most of it is nonsense, but this is handy.” He said truthfully. “Now, please excuse me.” He ducked out of the door as a cold sweat broke down his back. He turned, expecting to find more guards. There was none. Fjord guessed that they figured he could find his own way back. He started to walk down the hall when a fuzzy body pressed to his shin. He looked down at saw Frumpkin, his eyes glowing white. 

“Hey there.” He gently pet the cat and then sneezed into his shoulder. “Come on, show me where he is.” He sneezed again as the cat took off down the hall. Fjord jogged after the cat, down winding hallways, past statues and tapestries and through gardens and past fountains, but not another living being. Not past another soul. The cat led him to a door Frumpkin mewled, scratching at it. Fjord opened it and entered. 

It was a library. 

It was massive. It was at least three floors high, with wide, arching windows with glass in them along one wall and the one opposite it and the two ends of the library were covered in books. The shelves were white and the floor was lined with tables and there was a sweeping staircase that led to the upper floors. Fjord paused his eyes going wide as he slowly came to a stop. There were more books in here than he had ever seen. 

A sharp meow echoed through the library and Fjord startled back to himself. “I hear ya.” He followed Frumpkin up the steps and through the shelves. The cat led him into a darkened corner of the library, with a little alcove set aside. He saw Caleb, in another one of those soft, sea green shirts and he slowed to a walk. 

“Hey there darlin’.” He said softly. Caleb shot him a small smile and rose from his desk. It was covered in maps and trading manifestos and old law cases and books piled up high. 

“I was worried you wouldn’t come.” Caleb confessed softly. Fjord cupped his cheek and kissed him softly. 

He had missed this. He had missed Caleb in his arms, his lips on the human’s and his hands on the others hips. 

“Why wouldn’t I?” He asked softly. “I gotta be getting back soon. He wants the results by tomorrow.” Fjord kissed Caleb again, walking him backward. He pressed Caleb to a bookshelf and held him there with his hips. 

“Couldn’t stop thinkin’ about you.” Fjord confessed, kissing down Caleb’s jaw. Caleb whined and shifted against the fighter. He found himself enjoying the sensation of being pinned. He enjoyed the feeling of Fjord pressing down on him. 

“Fjord, try to be elected.” Caleb gasped out. Fjord pulled back, blinking. 

“No. I’m not goin’ to take this chance from the others.” Fjord said. He kissed Caleb again. “Not goin’ take this from someone else who’d be a better leader.” He said softly. 

“Fjord, just try.” Caleb whispered against Fjord’s lips. He didn’t have tusks like he would have expected in a half-Orc. He didn’t know if Fjord had them pulled or if he had them filed, but Caleb didn’t feel them against his mouth. “Please.” He asked. He ran his hands down Fjord’s arms and brushed his fingers against the bracelet. 

“I’ll try.” Fjord said softly. “I think Anikah suspects something.” He said. 

“She should. I paid her to make this.” Caleb said, running his fingers over the bracelet. “And she is very smart.” 

“Caleb, you said we needed to keep this private.” Fjord said. 

“Yes, we do. I don’t…I do not exactly trust Anikah. I do not exactly trust anyone. But if I was forced to define my relationship with her I would say that we are comrades.” Caleb said softly. “I trust her to supply the things I need. And she trusts me to not break them and give them back to her.” He said. 

“Do you trust her with us?” Fjord asked him. 

“Is there an us?” Caleb asked. 

“Caleb…” Fjord glanced over his shoulder. “You sucked my dick. I think there’s an us.”

“Fjord, just try to be elected, ja?” Caleb said, not answering Fjord’s comment. His lover sighed, resting his forehead against Caleb’s. 

“Fine. I will.” He said. “I’m coming with you either way. I can’t leave you. Not since I’ve…” Fjord swallowed hard, his throat clicking. “Not that I’ve known what this can be like, now.” He said softly. He didn't drop the word 'love'. Not yet. He was nearly sure that he did love Caleb already. He just wanted to be sure that he was right in himself dropping the four letter word on Caleb. He felt fingers on his cheek and he turned his head to kiss Caleb’s palm softly. There was a crashing sound from down below and they heard Magnus swear at the top of his lungs. 

“You have to go.” Caleb said, pushing Fjord away. “He’s coming for me. Go.” He pushed Fjord down the aisle. 

“I’ll be back tomorrow morning.” Fjord said, letting Caleb push him. He ducked his head for one last kiss as they heard Magnus’ heavy footsteps come up the steps. 

“Go!” Caleb said and Fjord ducked out of the way. He slunk out of the library and out of the manse, and back to the ring. 

The fighters were waiting in the dining hall. All the faces turned to him, eager. 

“So?” Beau asked, sitting up. “What’s going on?” She asked. 

“Port Demali is joining the rebellion.” Fjord said. “And we can join up.” There were cheers and Fjord waited for the unruly group to settle down before he took a spot at the head of the group. 

He told them everything the Duke and Caleb had told him. He told them every single thing, not holding anything back. The faces of the slaves were tight with emotion when he spoke of their freedom, and then he told them about the election. He told them about what the leader would be expected to do. 

“So,” He said, finishing up. “My vote is for Yender.” Fjord said. “He’s smart and we all know he can fight.” The Tabaxi woman laughed and threw a grape at Yender. He caught it in his mouth and ate it. “I’d follow him.” Fjord said. He shot his friend a small smile. “He’s my vote for leader.” 

“That’s funny, I was going to nominate you.” Yender said, draining his ale. He grabbed the jug from the table and filled his mug. “You’re strong, steady, even-headed, and a good man.” He took a deep pull from his drink. “You can hold your own in a fight and you’re good with people. I say Fjord should be the leader.” He belched into his arm. 

“Seconded.” Beau said with a grin. Everyone agreed, raising their voices for Fjord. He took a step back, looking around. This wasn’t what he had planned. 

“Yender, are you sure?” He asked. “This is your chance for freedom.” 

“I’m never getting free. I’m dying here. I’ve made my peace with that.” The Halfling said. “You have the chance to get out. Take it. Take it and live your life.” He shot Fjord a wink. 

“Are you all alright with this?” Fjord asked. “With me?” 

“Just fucking take the promotion, Fjord.” Beau bitched. 

“Only if you’ll be my second.” Fjord grinned. 

“Why the fuck not? It’s been a while since I’ve been home.” Beau stretched, her back cracking as she did so. “Let go back home and kick some ass.” 

“Alright. I accept.” He said. There was more cheering and people were clapping him on the back and he watched Yender slide off the bench and head to his little cell. Fjord extricated himself from the fighters, the people he would now lead, and caught up with Yender. 

“Yender are you alright?” He asked. The Halfling turned and looked up at Fjord with pain in his brown eyes. 

“No, Fjord. I’m not.” He was slurring his words and he was drunk. “I’m going to die here. Soon. Maybe tomorrow. Maybe the day after that. I’m nothing but property.” Yender opened his door with a push of his shoulder and jumped onto his bed. “I’m going to die here. Why bother trying to be anything but a fighter?” 

“You can join. Your master can be paid off.” Fjord said. 

“She’s cheap.” He said. “She bought me because I was cheap.” He laughed bitterly. “You won’t win.” He said. 

“Let me try.” Fjord said. “Yender, if I get her to take the money, will you join me?” He asked. “Yender, will you fight with me?” 

Yender opened one brown eye and stared at Fjord. His gaze was heavy with pain and depression and it wracked Fjord’s soul. 

“Why the fuck not?” He said. “Sure. Knock yourself out.” He rolled over, exposing his back to Fjord. He took it as a signal to leave, so Fjord left his friend, drunk and alone and miserable and he hated it. 

There was a party going underway; they had broken open a keg and there was fresh food and someone had grabbed a fiddle from somewhere and Fjord was dragged along with the celebrations. Later, when he was drunk and he and Beau were helping each other to bed that he remembered he had never actually met Yender’s owner.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOPS I UPLOADED THE WRONG CHAPTER THE FIRST TIME AROUND LOL
> 
> work was hell
> 
> enjoy the new chapter

Fjord’s head was aching as he made his way up the steps. He was in much better shape than Beau, who was visibly hungover and had vomited several times on their way to the manse. Their bags were over their shoulders as they walked in. They were led back to the same room that Fjord was in the day before. 

The whole time Fjord had his eyes peeled for Frumpkin. He was looking for Caleb, for any sign of his lover. But he was no where to be found. 

“Fjord! I take you have your leader?” The Duke said as the entered the room. 

“Yes, your grace. It’s me.” Fjord said with a shrug. The Duke broke into a grin and clapped Fjord on the shoulder. 

“Wonderful!” He said. “We’ll have you two shown to your rooms.” The Duke said. 

“I can show them around, your Grace.” Molly said. The purple Tiefling jumped from the table and prowled over to them, his tail swishing behind him. 

“Good, good. Once they drop their things off, meet me in the gardens. We’re having lunch there. It’s too fine of a day to waste.” The Duke said, sitting back down. 

“Follow me.” Molly said, throwing open the door. He sauntered down the halls and glanced at Fjord. 

“Thank you Molly.” Fjord said, following the Tiefling. “It seems like I owe you another drink.” 

“Don’t mention the D word.” Beau groaned. 

“What? Dick?” Molly joked, leading them down a hall. 

“Shut the fuck up Molly.” Beau grumbled. 

“Someone’s grumpy when they’re hungover.” Molly threw open a set of doors. “This is your room Beau.” It was a simple room, made of white marble. There were no windows, only arch ways draped with gauze to keep the bugs out. There was a bed in the middle, a desk to one side, and a bathroom off to the side. “Fjord is right next door.” Beau made a beeline for the bathroom and shut the door. There was the sound of retching as Molly laughed. 

“Come on.” Molly said. “So….has he told you?” He asked Fjord. 

“I beg pardon?” Fjord asked. 

“Caleb.” Molly said. “Has he told you who he is?” Molly said, throwing open Fjord’s door. It was the same layout as Beau’s and Fjord dropped his things in the middle of the room. 

“No.” Fjord said. “Why?” He asked. 

Molly made a noise in the back of his throat and leaned against the desk. “Come on.” Beau said as she appeared in the doorway wiping her mouth. “You said food.” 

“You just puked your guts out and you want food? You’re a brave woman.” Molly said. 

“I’ll vomit on you next, asshole.” Beau grumbled. 

Fjord said nothing as the pair bickered. He shrugged his shoulders, awkward without the armor on. He wondered what Molly meant by those cryptic words. He hadn’t seen Caleb anywhere so far today. He followed the bickering pair out into the gardens. 

They were elaborate, with winding paths through low, trimmed hedges that kept wild flowers at bay. The air was heavy with the smell of the ocean and lemon blossoms and orange blossoms and the plants were buzzing with bees and butterflies flitted about as the sounds of the oceans and the many fountains reached them. Molly led them to a table that already had a few people sitting there. 

There was the Duke at the head of the table, with two sets of empty chairs on either side of him. Anikah and Magnus were already there (Anikah heavily cloaked and hooded), with Jester and Yasha sitting as well. The Ruby was at the other end of the table, and Fjord made sure to greet her with a bow and kiss to the back of the hand. 

“Oh I knew it would be you.” She beamed up at him. “You have the shoulders of a leader.” She winked at him and Fjord blushed a soft yellow. 

“Thank you, ma’am.” He said. 

“Fjord, I want you on my left.” The Duke said, gesturing to the chair. Fjord took it and Beau plopped herself down next to him. With Molly sitting in his chair the only empty ones were the two across from Fjord and Beau. 

A cat, Frumpkin, bolted into the clearing and jumped onto the back of the empty chair as Caleb and Nott turned the corner, arguing between them. Fjord was about to open his mouth when the Duke raised his voice. 

“General Widogast! Come meet Fjord the Fearless and Beau the Blue! They represent the pit fighters!” 

Fjord watched as Caleb’s head whipped up. A thousand emotions crossed his face in so subtle a way that Fjord couldn’t recognize them, but he knew the feeling that was on his face. 

Shock. 

Pure shock. 

Then, as the dawning realization that Caleb had not told him the truth, anger. Pure, white-hot anger that made his hands shake and his jaw clench. Fjord felt his shoulders slide back as he rose to his feet. 

“Good to meet you at last, General.” His voice was cold as he looked Caleb in the face. His lover was looking everywhere but at him. 

“Ja. It is good to meet you as well.” Caleb said, taking a seat. Fjord sat down, unwilling to rip his gaze from Caleb’s face. 

“Dude, are you really Caleb Widogast?” Beau asked, her eyes wide. 

“Last I checked I am, yes.” Caleb muttered. He pulled over a glass of wine and poured himself a glass. Fjord watched him drain it before pouring another one. 

“Did you really set a whole army on fire?” Beau asked. 

“Beau, the fuck?” Fjord hissed, ripping his eyes from his lover. 

“What? I want to know!” She replied. 

“It was not an army. It was only one unit. And I only killed them because otherwise they would have killed me.” Caleb said softly. His eyes went into the middle distance and Fjord saw his hand start to shake. 

His instincts overrode his anger and tapped Caleb’s foot with his own. Caleb blinked and glanced up at Fjord. The half-orc just raised an eyebrow and Caleb glanced away. Fjord was still angry, he was still seething with rage at this betrayal, but it could wait. It could wait until after lunch. 

Lunch was an array of food like Fjord had never seen. There was all kind of fish and rice dishes and hot bread fresh from the oven and sweet wines and lush salads and fresh fruit and honey. Fjord kept an eye on Caleb to make sure he ate and the man did the damnable trick where he licked honey off of his fingers. Fjord felt his pants grow tight and he had to look away. 

They talked long into the afternoon, lingering over wine and cakes and discussions of taxes and tithes and lost income and complicated things that made Fjord’s head ache. He knew how to read and write; the Duke made sure of that. But he wasn’t a statesman by any means. 

He didn’t know the rules of trade or how to strike a deal or the difference between the Zemni Counts and Viscounts. He was woefully behind in his knowledge and he was frustrated with himself for it. He wondered if the Duke could let him borrow from his library. Fjord’s head was aching and Beau was throwing bits of food at Molly to piss him off when the Duke clapped his hands. 

“That’s enough for today.” He rubbed at his temples and stood. “Tomorrow we will pick up again.” He walked away, his robes swishing. Fjord sighed, rubbing at his head. 

“Beau, the Duke has some nice training grounds. I can show you, if you like?” Yasha offered. Her voice was soft and low and nice to listen too and Beau grinned. 

“Yeah, um hold on.” She turned to Fjord. “I’m going to go with Yasha, alright?” She clapped Fjord on the shoulder and slowly various people got up from the table, leaving Fjord and Caleb alone. 

“Fjord…are you alright?” Caleb asked softly. 

“Save it.” Fjord stood up, anger in his spine. He held up his hand. “Just….just don’t.” Fjord walked away, leaving Caleb alone. 

His head was throbbing and his heart was aching and something in his chest felt like it was shattering. He fought the tears as they tried to roll down his cheeks and he ducked under a tree. Fjord ground the heels of his palms into his eyes and took a slow, deep breath. He wouldn’t cry. He couldn’t fall apart. He was now the elected leader of men. He couldn’t break down now over a little heartbreak. 

Caleb’s words echoed in his mind, about how he never known heartbreak before. Well, now he did. Now he knew what a shattering heart felt like, thanks to Caleb. A low sob wrenched it’s way out of his throat and he clapped a hand over his mouth as leaned on the tree for support. 

How could Caleb have done this to him? How could Caleb have lied like this? Did Fjord mean nothing to him? Was he just a distraction from the war? Had Fjord risked his life for this man, joining his cause, allowed his heart to fall for him, when Caleb saw him as nothing more than a plaything? The thought of Caleb not caring for him made tears fall into the back of his hand as he stifled his noises. He had grown to trust and care for Caleb. 

Did Caleb care for him too?

He would have joined up, anyway, even if he hadn’t grown into this thing with Caleb. He would have fought in the rebellion even if Caleb hadn’t taken up space in his soul like he had. That thought calmed him down enough to stop the crying and for him to continue on. Fjord pulled away from the tree and headed into the library, wiping his hands and cheeks dry.

He glanced up to the corner he knew to be Caleb’s and forced himself to not go there. He paused in the middle of the room, lost. There were so many books here, he didn’t know where to start. Should he just pulls books at random hoping to find what he needed? Or should he give in and Caleb for help? His heart shied away at that option and Fjord decided floundering was better than forcing himself to deal with Caleb. 

“Are you looking for something?” Magnus’ voice echoed from the stacks. Fjord turned and he saw the large Dragonborn pad toward him. 

“Yes.” Fjord said. “I’m…I don’t know how to do any of this. I don’t know how to lead. I thought it would be simple, but….” He sighed. 

“It’s not.” Magnus laughed, baring his teeth. 

“No, it’s not.” Fjord laughed along with him. “I need to learn how to lead. How to fight in a group, how to be a leader.” 

“Well, the fact that you’re here and willing to learn speaks volumes about you.” Magnus said. “Follow me.” He passed Fjord and headed down into another part of the library. 

“Fjord, forgive me for prying, but today…Caleb looked at you like he had seen a ghost.” Magnus said, walking down the hall of books. “And that bracelet is something Caleb paid my wife and I to make.” 

“Magnus…I don’t quite know what to tell you.” Fjord said truthfully. “We had something, Caleb and I. I didn’t know who he really was until today. I’m hurt and I’d rather not discuss it now.” He said. Magnus looked over his shoulder. Fjord was only a half a hand smaller than him. 

“If you two care for each other, which I think Caleb does, you will find a way to forgive him.” Magnus said softly. “Anikah did something similar to me, when she first started courting me.” 

“She started courting you?” Fjord asked softly. 

“How much do you know about Drow, my lad?” Magnus said, running his fingers over the books. 

“Not much at all.” Fjord lamented. 

“Well, in their society, men are just deformed women.” Magnus said. “Men are second class citizens. The women make the first move, they lead, they fight, they are in control. Her mother sent her to the surface to be her representative. Anikah didn’t tell me her mother was the Matron of her clan. So I went along with her courting me without knowing she was the daughter of royalty. When she told me, I was hurt.” The dragonborn’s eyes were trained on Fjord’s face. “She did it because she was convinced that if I found out who she was, who her mother was, I wouldn’t have accepted her for herself, with her flaws and issues. I would have wanted her for her position. Perhaps, that is why Caleb didn’t tell you who he really is.” Magnus clapped Fjord on the shoulder. 

“You two will be rubbing elbows for a long time, so you best talk this out.” Magnus said. “Now here, read these.” Magnus handed him a small stack of books. “Two are about diplomacy, one is about communication and the rest are about army tactics and getting a ragtag group to fight as a unit.” Fjord juggled the books together. 

“But start with this.” The dragonborn handed Fjord a slim volume. “It’s ethics. Politics and war are a dirty thing. You will be asked time and time again to compromise yourself. To compromise who you are. You need to develop a strong core. You need to know who you are, deep down, and know what you are and are not willing to sacrifice.” Magnus said softly. 

Fjord took the small volume and nodded. “Thank you. Really.” He said. “I best get a head start.” He was never a reader, truly. He didn’t devour books one after the other. But he had to improve. He had to prove himself worthy of the trust that the others had put in him. Fjord headed out of the library, juggling his books. 

“I told you I was right.” Anikah said as she turned the corner. She wrapped her arm around her husband’s hips and rested her head on his shoulder. 

“Yes. Yes you were.” Magnus said. “I hope Caleb knows what he’s doing.” 

“I doubt he does darling.” Anikah said. “I’ll speak to him.” 

“Good.” Magnus pressed a soft kiss to her hair. “You know, if they work it out between them they will be unstoppable.” 

“They will be the best of all of us.” She said softly. She made a happy noise in her throat when she felt her husband’s talons card softly through her hair. “They will go down in history while we’ll just be a footnote.” 

 

Fjord balanced the books on his hip as he worked his way back to his room. He saw Frumpkin sitting outside his door and the cat trotted down the hall and stopped, looking over his shoulder at Fjord. 

“No.” He said. “Tell Caleb I am not going to see him.” 

The cat meowed loudly. 

“No I don’t care what he’s tellin’ you. I’m….I’m hurt.” Fjord said softly. He felt tears fill his eyes and he blinked them away. “So no.” His voice cracked and he took a steady breath. “Tell him no.” He shouldered open his door and shut it with his foot. He fought the urge to sit down and cry. He had things to do that did not include wallowing in his own pity. Fjord put the books down on the desk. 

The desk was already stocked with quills and spare feathers and ink and paper and knives and sand and envelopes and sealing wax and candles and everything he’d need to be a politician. Fjord sighed, sitting on the chair. He took his boots off and dragged over the book on ethics as he got his note taking supplies ready. He had a lot of studying to do. 

Fjord didn’t notice that hours had passed until there was a knock at his door. He stood, and then swore as his neck cracked. 

“Hold on.” He called out, rubbing his neck. He padded over and opened the door. Molly was leaning on the doorjamb. 

“So he didn’t tell you then?” The Tiefling asked, barreling past Fjord into his room. 

“Please, Molly, come in and make yourself at home.” Fjord snarked, shutting the door. “And no, Molly, Caleb didn’t tell me who he was.” 

“And when he was on his knees sucking your cock you didn’t think to ask?” Molly threw himself onto Fjord’s bed. He laid on his back, his head hanging off the edge of the feather mattress. 

“I thought I knew who he was.” Fjord confessed. “Wait, how do you know about that?” 

“Who do you think told him about the hazelnut chocolates?” Molly smirked. 

“I should have known.” Fjord muttered. 

“He’s upset.” Molly said. “I’ve never seen Caleb this angry and hurt. Inconsolable, he is.” 

“Well he’s only got himself to blame.” Fjord sat down and rubbed at his eyes. “I trusted him and….well…” 

“He didn’t exactly lie.” Molly said. “He just didn’t give you the full picture. And with someone in his position can you blame him? Consider: he’s a wanted criminal back home, and here he’s a bit famous, and he doesn’t deal with people well under normal circumstances.” Molly explained. “So one night he escaped a party he never wanted to go to in the first place and he meets a charmingly handsome Half-Crc, because you are charmingly handsome, and that Half-Orc doesn’t treat him any differently, despite of who Caleb is.” 

Molly rolled over onto his stomach, his tail swishing on the sheets. “The Half-Orc is kind to him. He talks to him. He tells him jokes. He makes Caleb feel safe for the first time in a long time.” Molly went on. “And then it comes to light that the Half-Orc doesn’t know who Caleb is. He doesn’t know how much death and murder and blood that Caleb has seen and caused and spilled. He doesn’t know who Caleb is. If you were in Caleb’s position, wouldn’t you try to protect that?” He asked. 

“Yes. I would. Now what about this,” Fjord said, turning to face Molly. He planted his elbows on his knees and looked at the Teifling. “Imagine you’re a Half-Orc pit fighter, who’s never really known what two people could have between them. You’re used to be sold for pleasure, and having people ignore your wants and needs. You’re used to being out for public consumption, but nobody knows who you really are.” Fjord said. 

“Then you meet a Human at a party. He’s shy and quiet but he doesn’t treat you like you’re different. You meet him for a few nights and get to know each other. Then it comes out that you can’t ever have a lover of your own. That you can’t ever know a person the way you should be allowed to. That you’ll be alone until you die. And then, instead of trying to buy you for the night, as you expect, he shows compassion. He shows that he’s angry for your plight. He calls it barbaric, and says that love is a basic right.” Fjord’s voice caught in his chest. 

“Imagine, for the first time, someone seeing you as a living being, not as a form of entertainment. You allow yourself to care for him. You allow yourself to enter into something dangerous, something that could cost you your life if you get caught. You learn what sex can be like between two people for the first time.” Fjord said in a low whisper. “And then you find out he didn’t tell you who he really was, even though you told him all about yourself.” 

“Wouldn’t you be hurt, Molly?” Fjord said, putting his head in his hands. He couldn’t look at the other fighter. Because Fjord buried his face in his hands, he missed seeing Frumpkin, eyes aglow, on the windowsill. 

“Yes I would be.” Molly said, seeing the cat. He knew that Caleb was listening. “You should talk to him, Fjord.” 

“No. I can’t. If I see him I’ll punch him in the mouth.” Fjord said firmly. He was just too angry to be alone in the same room with Caleb right now. 

“You don’t strike me as the type.” Molly said. He reached out and made a shoo-ing motion with his fingers. The cat hopped down from the windowsill and hid in the tree near Fjord’s window. “You strike me as the type to keep everything bottled up until it comes breaking out. And Fjord, darling, this is wartime.” Molly stood, stretching until his back cracked. “We can’t be at each other’s throats right now because we have a common enemy to fight.” He clapped Fjord on the shoulder and jumped from the window into the tree. Frumpkin’s eyes were still glowing. 

“And for the record, Fjord.” Molly said. “I’ve never seen Caleb like this about anyone. I really do think he cares for you. I might even call it love.” And with that the Tiefling and the cat left the tree. 

He followed Frumpkin down the grass and around the building. It didn’t take much for the cat to jump up to Caleb’s window ledge or for Molly to follow. He slid into Caleb’s room and found his friend sitting in his little nest of blankets, his cat purring and rubbing his face along Caleb’s jaw. 

“See? He misses you.” Molly said, sitting on the bed. 

“He is also angry with me and wants to hit me.” Caleb pointed out. “I can avoid him for a while.” 

“Yes, but when we’re on the march? When we’re all one ship cabin going up river? When we’re in a tent? When we’re knee-deep in bodies and blood and fire?” Molly pointed out. “You need him. He needs you. Suck it up and talk to him.” Molly hopped off the bed and padded to Caleb’s door. “Before we leave, work it out.” He said. He bent over and gave Caleb a kiss on the top of his head. “He was reading you know. I think he wants to be a better man, a better leader. Give him a shot.” Molly left his friend in the growing night. 

 

Fjord’s head was still aching as he sat down for breakfast the next day. He had a list of words that he didn’t know what they meant and he had a list of things that he needed clarification on. The books were a slog to get through, but he was managing. He rubbed his eyes as he poured a cup of strong coffee. 

“How go the books?” Magnus said, sitting down across from him. 

“As well as can be expected.” Fjord said, taking a sip of coffee. Beau sat next to him, her eye blackened and her lip split. “Good gods, Beau what happened to your face?” 

“Yasha.” Beau said simply. She grinned at Fjord. “She’s incredible. She lifted me over her head. She fucking lifted me.” 

“You’re smitten ain’t you?” Fjord asked. Caleb sat down across from him, next to Magnus. Fjord ignored him. 

“She’s just….she’s fucking amazing.” Beau said, grabbing her own coffee cup. 

“Did you read the ethics book I lent you?” Magnus asked. Fjord saw Caleb’s head pop up and he didn’t give any sign he saw. 

“Yes, I did. The chapter on compromising was fascinating.” Fjord took some bacon before Beau could steal it all. 

“Is it the same one you lent me?” Caleb asked Magnus softly. The dragonborn nodded. “Have you gotten to the chapter on the nature of good, yet?” Caleb asked Fjord softly. 

Fjord saw that Caleb’s hand was shaking as he reached for his coffee. Fjord took a moment to cast his eyes over Caleb’s face. He was unshaven and it was clear to Fjord that he had gotten little to no sleep last night. Fjord could also see that Caleb was terrified. It was in the line of his jaw and the set of his shoulders. Fjord’s heart ached for him as he remembered Molly and Magnus’ words from yesterday. He knew that they were right, and that being petty toward Caleb would just tear their rebellion to pieces. 

“Yes.” Fjord said softly. “It talked about compromising for the greater good.” 

Fjord grabbed the coffee pot before Caleb could grab it and filled Caleb’s cup for him.

It felt like a weight had been lifted from the table with that simple action. Magnus’ snout broke into a small smile and Caleb’s eyes fluttered shut. Fjord was still angry but he was willing to put aside his anger and his pain and his hurt for now. There was a war going on, after all. 

“Ja.” Caleb said. “It was a good read.” He said softly. He took the toast rack and slid it over to Fjord.

Fjord eyed Caleb and took a slice. 

After that breakfast was an easy affair. There was still an underlying current of tension but it wasn’t as strong as it had been the day before. Fjord and Caleb even managed to have a civil conversation for a bit. Everyone dispersed, but Fjord remained behind, sipping his second cup as he stared out to the sea. The balcony they had eaten on was high up on the third floor of the manse, and Fjord could see the whole of Port Demali. He could see the pit and the temples and the docks and the sea and every single place in the only home he had ever known. 

“Fjord…” Caleb said softly, shifting in his seat. “Please, may I explain?” Caleb asked. 

“No.” Fjord said. “You lied to me. I trusted you, and you lied to me.” Fjord said softly. “I am willing to work with you, to be civil and help your cause, but if you ever want to see me as more than that you’ll have to-” His voice broke and tears filled his eyes. They spilled down his cheeks and he wiped them away before Caleb could say anything. “Time, Caleb.” Fjord said softly. “Just give me time.” He looked over to Caleb. “Please. Just….” He couldn’t form the words. 

How could he tell Caleb that he was the first person that Fjord had ever really opened up to? He trusted Beau with his life, yes, but he didn’t consider her a lover. She was more like a sister to him than anything. But Caleb? Caleb had the chance to be so much more to Fjord. He had the chance to be Fjord’s guiding light, his lighthouse in his storm tossed sea. Caleb still had the chance to be Fjord’s peaceful space. Fjord just needed time. Fjord wiped his cheeks again, angry at himself for allowing him to cry over this. 

“I will give you time.” Caleb said softly. He stood and walked over to Fjord. He knelt on the cold marble floor and gently reached out. His hand hovered over Fjord and his eyes skittered over Fjord’s face and body. “Just know that I am sorry.” He said softly. “I should have told you sooner. You should have found out from me.” He gently put his hand over Fjord’s own. “I am so sorry.” His voice cracked and Caleb ducked his head. 

“I can’t forgive you, right now.” Fjord said softly. “I….I just can’t.” He pulled his hand from Caleb’s and grabbed his coffee. 

“Let me help you.” Caleb rose to his feet. He sat in Beau’s chair and pulled the list of words over. “I am good with books and words. I am better with books and words than people.” 

“Why?” Fjord said softly. “Why do you want to help? Why should I let you?” 

Caleb paused, looking out over the sea. “Because you want to be the best you can be. I want to help you be that man that leads people to victory and whom people believe in.” Caleb glanced at Fjord. “You have it in you to be great. You can be something I can never be. Let me help you become that. Please?” 

Fjord knew this was a bad idea. He knew that his heart couldn’t take sitting this close to Caleb. But Fjord also knew that he was lost. He knew that he couldn’t figure out this on his own. He knew he needed a teacher. “Alright.” He said softly. 

“Gut, gut.” Caleb muttered. “Now, lets start from the basics.” 

 

They worked until the sun was high in the sky. Caleb was smarter than Fjord, that much was clear, but he didn’t talk down to Fjord. He didn’t treat Fjord like an idiot for trying to play catch up with his work. He was patient and understanding and he didn’t make Fjord feel stupid. 

Fjord did have a hard time keeping his eyes on the book. Part of him wanted to kiss Caleb while the other part wanted to hit him. It was terribly conflicting and Fjord wasn’t sure which emotion was stronger. Fjord just decided to ignore them both, for now. He needed to focus on becoming a better leader, a man worthy of the title that had been draped on his shoulders like a mantle. 

They worked through lunch and they worked as the sun crept over the marble floor. They worked through the Duke entertaining people in the garden. They worked through dinner. They worked until Fjord’s head was spinning and his head was throbbing and Caleb had thrown up a ball of golden light to be able to see. Fjord sighed, sitting back in his chair. It creaked under his weight and he rubbed at his aching eyes. 

“Are your eyes hurting?” Caleb asked softly. Fjord nodded, grunting softly. He was in too much pain to speak. If he had known that leading people would hurt this much he would have gone back to pits. 

“Fjord, let us rest, ja?” Caleb said softly. They had managed to get through three books out Fjord’s stack. “So how are you planning to take the fighters and turn them into a unit?” 

“I got no fuckin’ clue.” He admitted softly. Fjord sighed and ran his hand over his hair. He opened his eyes and saw Caleb pressing the necklace to his lips. 

“You still wear it?” He asked softly, glancing about. There was nobody here to overhear them. 

“Yes.” Caleb said. “I…I know you are furious with me. I do not blame you. Fjord…. I have been so long without any kind of softness or kindness and then you were in my life. I cannot give up hope. Not just yet.” Caleb said softly. “I hope you do not think less of me.” He said gently. “Knowing who I am and what I have done.” 

“Caleb…how can I?” Fjord sat up. “I’ve killed people. I’ve killed things. I’ve whored myself out because I was told to. I am the last person who can judge you for what you’ve done to survive.” He said softly. The human next to him glanced at him, pain in his eyes. 

“I am so sorry.” He said. 

“I know you are. I can’t forgive you just yet.” Fjord stood up, his back cracking. Caleb looked up at him. 

“I will give you all the time you need.” The human said softly. Caleb clenched his fists in his slacks. Fjord nodded to him and walked away. Caleb watched him go, and then buried his face in his hands. 

“Caleb?” Anikah’s voice echoed softly through the balcony. She stepped forward, her steps loud in the night. He knew she was making noises so she wouldn’t startle him; she could be as quiet as a cat when needed. 

“What is it, Anikah?” He asked softly. 

“Darling, what’s wrong?” She sat next to Caleb. She didn’t touch him; she knew he didn’t like to be touched. 

“I made a mistake.” He confessed. 

“He was the one you were meeting. When you were sneaking out at night.” Anikah said. She was as quick as Caleb was when it came to puzzles. 

“Ja.” He confessed. “We…had something. I am not sure what it was, but it was something. And I was too much of a coward to tell him who I was, and he learned the wrong way.” 

“That’s why he looked the way he did yesterday.” She said softly. “You know, I have a bit of experience with matters such as these.” 

“Yes, you did something similar to Magnus.” Caleb looked up from his hands and over to his friend. She wasn’t cloaked or hooded like she normally was. 

Nighttime was the only time she shed her protective layers. Her shirt was sleeveless and her gun was on her thigh, and her scars were visible. Scars from battle, scars from creatures, scars from failed experiments, and a shiny burn on her shoulder, given by Caleb himself when she had snuck up on him unawares. Her arms were toned and corded with muscle thanks to the countless hours she spent in her shop, working with hot metal. Her skin glowed in the moonlight and her hair seemed like a river of light. Caleb could see how Magnus had fallen in love with her. She was a fearsome woman, a weaver of metal and death, with a mind like a trap and a natural talent for killing things. She was a deadly weapon and Caleb was glad to have her on his side. 

“I did.” She confessed. “I was wrong to do it, but I did it anyway. He was…outraged when I confessed who I was. Said I lied to him, mistreated him. That I, in concealing who I was out of fear of his rejection, had told him a tale and had made him fall in love with the lie.” 

“That is why you gave him the lamp.” Caleb said. 

“That is why I built him the lamp.” She corrected him softly. 

“I was there when it was given to him. We shared a tent, back then. He was ecstatic. I would not let him read in the tent for fear of fire and he said he could read for as long as he liked, now.” Caleb shot her a soft smile. 

“That lamp took me three weeks to make.” Anikah confessed. “A flameless, everglowing lamp, that does not flicker or fade or change with the light, that does not need fuel or re-spelling? That is a work of art. It took me weeks to perfect it. Magnus has the only one. That lamp was my act of atonement for what I did to him.” Her voice carried across the balcony. “It does not hurt that I said I was sorry.” 

“So…are you saying I need to make Fjord a lamp?” Caleb asked, confused. “I do not have the skill you do with making things, Anikah. I am only good for destruction.” He lit his hand on fire and watched the flames dance across his skin. 

“No. But I think Magnus and I can help you.” She said with a smile.


	6. Chapter Six

“Dude, what’s wrong?” Beau said, aiming a kick at his face. Fjord caught it and flipped her over his back, throwing her into the dirt of the Duke’s training ring. 

“I’m just thinking.” He muttered. 

“You’ve been thinking a lot lately.” Beau said. “You’re gonna go gray. What’s on your mind?” She kicked herself to her feet. 

“I….” Fjord sighed, wiping the sweat from his face. “How do I this? How do I lead? How do I take the fighters and make them a unit? How do I get them to follow my lead? How do I get people to respect me? How…” How can he forgive Caleb? “How can I do this?” He sat down on the bench. 

He ran his hand over his mouth, feeling his tusks pressing against his lips. He had moved into the Manse nearly a week and a half ago, and he hadn’t had the time to file them down like he usually did. He hated his tusks; they made him feel more like an animal than a sentient being. His claws were growing back in as well; he felt their tips across his skin. 

“That why you’ve been reading so much?” Beau asked, sitting on the bench next to him. Fjord nodded. 

“Dude, you don’t need to do that.” Beau said. “They elected you without that. We like you. We’ll follow you.” 

He looked over to his friend. She was such a breath of fresh air sometimes. “I guess you’re right.” He said softly. Had he been over-thinking this new position? 

“How am I going to train them to be a single fighting force?” Fjord asked her. 

“You don’t. C’mon Fjord, you know what fighters are like.” Beau crossed her legs, letting her staff rest against the wall of the arena. “Don’t make them one big unit. Makes lots of little ones.” She said. “Make sure they’re balanced. Let them form their own, but make sure they have someone who’s strong, someones who’s fast, someone who’s smart.” 

“That leaves you out.” Fjord teased. Beau punched him in the arm. 

“Fuck you, Fjord.” She laughed. “Really. If you have a bunch of small units, and you let them do as they see fit, they’ll follow you. You can’t make the fighters into an army. They’re too fucking proud and too fucking stubborn for that.” She said. “But you can make them into separate groups who can work together.” 

Fjord watched the guards in the arena. The Duke’s oldest child, a girl of perhaps nine or ten, was working on her archery as her younger brother picked up a sword. Fjord watched the children for a bit, thinking about Beau’s words. 

“You know, Beau, I think to you’re onto something.” He said softly. 

“Sometimes I am smart.” She admitted. 

“Beau, last time you got shit-faced you took a bath with the dirty laundry and said you were savin’ time by washin’ yourself and your clothes at the same time.” Fjord said, looking at her. 

“Am I wrong?” Beau asked, holding out her hands. 

“Fjord my boy! There you are!” Magnus’ voice boomed out across the training grounds. The dragonborn padded across the sand, heedless of the fighting guards and the training. His wife followed him, and Fjord saw how nearly everyone took a step back when they saw her. His wife was feared for what she was and Fjord felt a pang of sympathy for her. He knew what that was like. 

“I need to borrow you!” Magnus said, beckoning. 

“Why do you need me?” Fjord rose to his feet and met Magnus half-way. Beau slung her staff over her shoulders and followed him. 

“You don’t need to be here, Beau.” Anikah said softly. 

“Nah, but I want to.” She said. “Fjord’s my friend.” Her tone brokered no argument and Anikah smiled. 

“Such loyalty is to be commended.” She told the other woman as they followed the men. 

“I’m just doing what’s right.” Beau said with a shrug. 

“You’re a good woman, Beau.” Anikah spoke. “You have a good heart.” 

Magnus led them into an underground portion of the Manse. Anikah slipped between the men and took the lead. She pulled back her hood and led them down and down and down, into a what used to be a wine cellar. 

One table had Magnus’ things on it. Vials and gloves and things that Fjord didn’t know. The other held bits of guns and bullets and a kind of press that Fjord didn’t know what it was for. The walls were lined with shelves and the shelves had all sorts of bits and bobs and jars on them. They were all labeled in a precise, neat hand. 

“Caleb wants you to be fitted for glasses.” Magnus said, tapping the pair on his own face. 

“I can see just fine.” Fjord said softly. Beau pressed closer a jar containing a fine black powder. 

“Caleb said you were getting headaches.” Anikah said. “He wants Magnus to give you a pair of reading glasses.” 

“Why does Widogast care?” Beau asked. “I know they’ve been spending time together but why does he give a shit?” 

“This is his way of apologizing, I think.” Magnus said. 

“For what?” Beau asked. 

Anikah and Magnus shared a look, and then glanced to Fjord. He sighed, hanging his head. 

“I haven’t told her.” Fjord said softly. 

“Told me what, dude?” Beau asked, tapping the jar of black powder. 

“Do not touch that.” Anikah’s voice was gentle but the command in it was steel. Beau pulled her hand back is if the jar was a viper. 

“Geeze, alright. What haven’t you told me?” She asked Fjord. 

“Remember…the guy I was seeing? The one who gave me the chocolates? That’s Caleb.” He said. 

“Oh dude, I knew that was him already.” Beau said. “Did you two have a fight or something?” She sat down on a bench, picking at her teeth. 

“He didn’t tell me who he was.” Fjord said simply. “He lied to me.” 

“Fuck dude. That blows.” Beau said. “I mean, I understand why but still. Fucking ow.” Fjord made a noise of agreement. 

“He wants to get you a set of reading glasses. His way of apologizing.” Anikah said. 

“He’s already apologized. I just don’t know if I’m ready to forgive him.” Fjord admitted. 

“Let me fit you and make them for you. If you don’t use them, you don’t use them. But let me do this. Let me do this for him.” Magnus said softly. He gripped Fjord’s shoulder softly. “He’s wrecked. He’s barely been sleeping. He’s lost weight. He’s tearing himself up over this.” The dragonborn confessed. “Do not tell him I said anything, alright. This is between you and I.” 

Fjord sighed, rubbing at his mouth. He felt the burden of Caleb’s guilt resting on his shoulders. 

“Alright.” He said, looking up at Magnus. 

The next hour went by in a haze of Magnus poking and prodding his face with odd things and Anikah explaining to Beau what the things in her work space did and no, she couldn’t touch everything and yes, that would kill a man if she tried it. A servant ended up fetching them, dithering on the spot. 

“Thank the gods I found you four. The Duke has summoned everyone to the throne room.” She wrung her hands and led them to the meeting. They were the last to enter and Fjord saw Caleb standing in the shadows, off to the side. Fjord had been sure to keep other people around when he had to spend time with Caleb, and he was sure to never get too close. Fjord peeled away from Beau and wove through the small crowd of people. He put a gentle hand on Caleb’s elbow. 

“Hey there.” He said softly into the human’s ear. Caleb turned in surprise. Fjord saw the deep purple bruises under his eyes and the shaggy beard growth and how his clothes hung on him. This is the closest they had been in over a week and Fjord could see how the separation was taking it’s toll on Caleb. 

“Why do you think he summoned us?” Caleb asked softly. 

“No idea.” Fjord confessed. “He ain’t kicking us out, though. Don’t worry.” He knew the line of Caleb’s shoulders well enough by now to know that the human was fretting. 

“I always worry. That is my nature.” Caleb smiled sadly and Fjord. Fjord’s hand came to rest on the small of Caleb’s back. 

Caleb closed his eyes at the touch of Fjord’s hand on his back and he leaned into the solidness of Fjord’s body. He was just so damn tired. If only he could sleep without nightmares. Fjord was warm and present and Caleb was so bone-deep exhausted that he was nearly falling asleep where he stood. 

“Caleb, are you alright?” Fjord asked gently. Caleb opened his mouth to lie, to say yes, but then remembered that a lie to Fjord is what landed him here to start with. 

“No.” He said softly. “Not at all.” Fjord opened his mouth to speak and to ask Caleb to explain when the Duke clapped his hands. 

“Now that you’re all finally here,” with a pointed look to Beau who was currently in the process of trying to flex and impress Yasha, “I can tell you that I’m hosting a ball.” 

There was a murmur of excitement and Caleb saw Anikah beam. 

“A week from now.” The Duke said. “I will announce the decision I have made concerning the Rebellion then.” The Duke locked eyes with Fjord. He made a ‘come hither’ motion with his hand. Fjord glanced to Caleb and left him standing in the side of the room to join the Duke. 

“Fjord, you need proper clothing.” The Duke said. “My tailors are coming by tomorrow, and you and Widogast will be fitted. I won’t have you embarrassing me.” The Duke’s dark eyes were bright. 

“Your Grace, I can’t pay.” He said softly. 

“Nonsense. Consider it a gift.” The Duke said with a grin. 

“Your Grace, may I ask a question?” Fjord said. 

“You just did.” He smiled at Fjord. 

“I have a friend, in the pits. His name is Yender.” 

“The halfing fellow…I remember him.” 

“Yes, your Grace. Will his master be there?” Fjord asked. 

“The Lady Demika will be there.” The Duke said. 

“I’d like to speak with her, as a representative of the pit fighters.” Fjord said softly. The Duke grinned at Fjord, a new-found respect blooming in his eyes. 

“I’ll make sure to arrange it.” He said softly. 

“Thank you, your Grace.” Fjord bowed low. 

“As you were, Fjord.” The Duke dismissed him with a wave. Fjord turned and saw something that made him pause. 

Caleb’s face was arranged in a look of pure hatred. His hands were clenched at his side and if looks could kill the Duke would be dead. It looked like Caleb wanted to strangle him with own two hands, and then impale his head on a pike. Fjord made a line right to Caleb and grabbed his arm. 

“Caleb, are you alright?” He said. Caleb blinked out his reverie and looked up at Fjord. 

“Ja. Just…just tired.” He admitted. 

“Fjord!” Magnus bullied his way through the crowd. “I’ll have your glasses to you in three days.” The dragonborn clapped Fjord on the shoulder and glanced between him and Caleb. He raised an eyebrow ridge at Fjord. 

“Just makin’ sure he gets enough sleep, Magnus. That’s all.” Fjord said. A knowing smile played along the dragonborn’s snout and he chuckled. 

“If you say so. Three days, Fjord.” Magnus turned and vanished. 

“You…accepted the glasses?” Caleb asked him. He looked up at Fjord. 

“Might as well. Magnus said my headaches might be caused by my eyes.” 

“That is what I was thinking.” Caleb confessed. He yawned, his jaw cracking.

“You’re too damn skinny but let’s get you to bed, alright?” Fjord resisted the urge to call Caleb ‘darling’ like he used to. Caleb sighed. 

“I have work to do, Fjord.” The way Caleb’s accent twisted his name made his heart flip a bit. Fjord still cared for Caleb, in all the ways that mattered. 

“The work can wait.” Fjord said softly. He draped his arm across Caleb’s shoulders and led him out of the throne room. Caleb leaned into his body and led Fjord through the halls and to his door.

“Go sleep, alright?” Fjord said softly. He pulled away to face Caleb, and brushed some hair out of Caleb’s face. “No readin’. No work. Just go sleep.” He brushed his thumb over Caleb’s chin and his big blue eyes filled with a little bit of hope. He looked up and Fjord and the fighter had to fight the instinct to kiss him. 

He wanted to kiss him again. It had nearly been three weeks since he had last kissed Caleb, and he could still feel the phantom feeling of the human’s lips on his. He wanted to kiss Caleb and pin him to the wall and run his hands over Caleb’s skin and tease him with his claws and have him naked and spread eagle and to wring his name from Caleb’s throat like it was a holy word. 

“Sleep well, Caleb.” Fjord said softly. 

“No kiss goodnight?” Caleb teased softly. 

“Maybe later.” Fjord said softly. He brushed his hand over Caleb’s hair and the human closed his eyes at the touch. “Go sleep. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Fjord cupped Caleb’s jaw softly and then turned his back. 

He walked down the hall and turned the corner to his own room. He didn’t realize that Caleb was so close to his own room. He shut the door and ran his hand over his face. His tusks caught his hand and he growled in frustration. He glanced at his books and his head throbbed. It wasn’t uncommon for him to skip dinner with the group to read in private. Beau had taken to teasing him about his reading habits, saying he was getting old before his time. Fjord sighed, and instead of working, stripped naked as he padded into the bathroom. 

A bath might ease the tension in his neck and the aching in his heart. 

Fjord sat in the bath a while later, making patterns in the water with his magic. He waved his hands about and managed to make little living sculptures out of water; a sword and a book and a gun and a staff and a little Beau and a little Molly and a little Nott and a little Jester and a little Caleb. He made each of them in turn, testing himself to see if could make them more detailed each time he made them. He was working on getting the details in Yasha’s braids when Frumpkin jumped on the edge of the bath. 

“Um…hi.” Fjord said awkwardly, pulling his legs to his chest. He knew that Caleb could see through the cat’s eyes. The cat screamed at him and batted at the vials on the side of the tub, knocking them into the water. 

“I don’t know what you want!” Fjord said. “Caleb’s in his room. Go on. Git.” He waved his wet hands at the cat, which did nothing. 

The cat screamed again, swiping with his claws at Fjord. Fjord hissed as the cat cut a line into his arm. The cat screamed and jumped down and ran across his bedroom to yowl and claw at his door, pacing from the bathroom to the bedroom door. 

Something was wrong. 

Fjord climbed out of the tub and slid into his sleeping pants, not bothering to dry off. He still smelled like the gardenia oil he had put into the waters, but he didn’t care. He summoned his hexblade and opened the door. Frumpkin took off down the hall and Fjord followed. 

The cat stopped at Caleb’s door. 

Fjord resisted the urge to barge in. Whoever was on the other side didn’t know he was here. He had the element of surprise here. He pressed his ear to the door and heard a soft whimper. 

“Bitte.” He heard Caleb’s voice. 

“Bitte, nein, hör auf.” Fjord turned the knob and slowly opened it. 

“Zwing mich nicht, dich zu töten.” Came from a dark corner. Fjord opened the door a bit more and Frumpkin darted into the room and onto a pile of blankets. Fjord recognized the red hair peeking out from them. 

“Es geht in Flammen auf.” There was nobody in the room but Fjord and Caleb. He sent his blade back into the pocket dimension and walked over to Caleb. The man was in the middle of a nightmare. Fjord knelt down and ran his hand softly over Caleb’s hair. 

“Hey, Caleb.” He spoke softly. “Wake up.” He ran his hand down Caleb’s arm and over his back, speaking to him softly as Frumpkin licked his cheekbone.

Caleb jolted awake, sitting up and pushing Fjord away. He scrambled backward, out of the blankets, until his back to the wall. His eyes were wild and his hair was sticking to his face with a cold sweat and he was shaking. He was looking into the middle distance and there was sparks of flame dancing along his skin. 

“Caleb. Caleb, look at me.” Fjord put himself between Caleb and the door. It wasn’t working. Caleb was still muttering in his mother tongue under his breath, looking at something beyond Fjord. 

Fjord grabbed Caleb’s cheeks and yanked his head to look at him. 

Caleb blinked a few times, then a took a shaky breath. His gaze trained on Fjord and he swallowed. 

“Fjord….” He said softly. He raised a hand and traced a fingertip over the scar that cut through Fjord’s left eye. 

“Caleb, are you alright?” Fjord asked. He turned his head and nuzzled at Caleb’s palm. 

“I…” His voice wobbled and Caleb swallowed. “I had a nightmare.” He confessed. 

He started to shake again and he felt tears fill his eyes. His breath came fast and his hands were shaking so badly Fjord could see it. He started to cry, tears rolling down his cheeks. Fjord’s heart broke for Caleb. He pulled Caleb into a hug. 

“It’s alright Caleb.” Fjord muttered into his hair. Caleb wrapped his arms around Fjord and held him tight. He buried his face into the soft skin of his neck and breathed him in. His hands wandered the green planes of Fjord’s back and shoulders to settle around his hips. 

“It’s alright.” Fjord repeated. He held Caleb close until the human stopped shaking. The whole time Fjord was muttering nonsense things under his breath, running his hands up and down Caleb’s spine and shoulders and over his hair. 

“You’re wet.” Caleb mumbled. He pulled back and ran his hand over Fjord’s wet hair. 

“I was in the bath when your cat came and got me.” Fjord explained. He held out his arm so Caleb could see the scratch. “He wouldn’t give up until I got out.” 

“Oh.” Caleb said. “I’m sorry.” 

“Caleb, did you fall out of bed?” Fjord asked. He gestured to the nest of blankets. 

“No, I….” Caleb took a deep breathe. It was shameful, admitting this. But Fjord had already seen the nightmares. “I cannot sleep in the bed. It’s too soft. I feel like I’ll fall through it.” 

“Is that the only reason?” Fjord asked. Caleb shook his head. 

“Usually my nightmares aren’t so bad when I’m down here. Lately they’ve been….rough.” He settled on. “I have not been able to sleep the whole night through in almost two weeks.” Caleb let his head fall to Fjord’s shoulder. Fjord was warm and solid and there and grounding and Caleb felt his eyes growing heavy again. 

“What if I stayed with you” Fjord asked. He felt Caleb still in his arms. 

“Fjord, do you mean share the bed?” The human asked. 

“Yes. I don’t see why not.” The half-orc replied. 

“I can think of a few reasons.” Caleb confessed softly. He was comfortable here in Fjord’s arms. The light of the twin moons lit the while marble of his room, making the floor glow. 

“Such as?” Fjord asked. 

“I do not want people to know that I am broken. I do not want others to gossip about why you’re in my room. I do not want other people to say terrible things about you. I….” Caleb sighed. “I still care for you and I worry about what sharing a bed with you may to do to me when I know you do not feel the same way.” 

“Hey, who said I stopped caring about you?” Fjord said softly. “If I didn’t care, would I be here? If I didn’t give a single shit about you, about what we had, would I have listened to your cat? And you’re not broken, Caleb. Not anywhere near.” 

Caleb sighed, closing his eyes. 

“And Caleb, I don’t care what the others think of me.” He said. “I don’t give a single fuck. I care about you.” Fjord tightened his grip on Caleb. He was so thin and small and fragile and it was hard for Fjord to reconcile the actions of General Widogast with the Caleb that was in his arms. 

“So you are staying?” Caleb asked softly. 

“If you’ll let me.” Fjord muttered. 

“Ja.” Caleb said. He thought that Fjord’s calming presence might help his shattered mind. 

“Alright, let’s get you to bed.” Fjord’s arms dropped from Caleb’s body as he rose to his feet and the human glanced up. 

He was lit by the moonlight in a way that softened the harsh edges of his body. His skin seemed soft and nearly blue in the light of the moons and Caleb allowed himself to look over Fjord’s body. He was handsome and strong and his body was laden with muscles and Caleb’s mouth watered. He shifted, moving to his knees. 

He looked up at Fjord and the half-orc reached out, threading his fingers through Caleb’s hair. Caleb watched as Fjord licked his lips, a slow flush crawling down his neck and the lighter shade of green. He could tell that Fjord still wanted him. He could tell that Fjord still cared for him. He knew that he wanted and cared for Fjord as well. Caleb reached up and grabbed Fjord’s hips before taking a calculated risk. 

He moved and pressed a wet, open mouthed kiss to the soft skin of Fjord’s lower stomach. 

“Caleb.” Fjord gasped softly, his head falling back. Caleb traced the line of a hipbone with his tongue as he felt Fjord’s cock start to swell under the linen of his pants and he ran his hands up and down the backs of his thighs. He sucked a mark into pale green skin of Fjord’s lower belly and laved it with his tongue. His blood was pounding in his veins and he wanted Fjord. 

“Caleb, fuck.” Fjord’s voice was rough and Caleb brought a hand up to tug at the ties of his pants. He untied the little knot that Fjord had tied there and the linen moved to hang low across Fjord’s hips. Caleb pressed kisses to the soft green skin that was exposed and laved a scar with his tongue. He felt Fjord’s hand tangle in his hair and Fjord took a step back. 

“Caleb, stop.” Fjord said. It took all of his strength to tell him no. He wanted to continue, he wanted to feel Caleb’s mouth around his cock again, he wanted to return the favor for Caleb, to show him how talented he can be. “I want too, believe me. But now is not the time.” 

Not when Caleb had been thrashing in his sleep. 

Not when Fjord’s heart was hurting, still. 

Caleb looked up at him and nodded. “I am sorry.” He said. He rose to his feet, his own cock tenting his pants. 

“It’s alright Caleb.” Fjord said. He ran his hand over Caleb’s arm. “Now let’s sleep. I don’t know about you, but I’m tired.” Fjord headed to the bed and threw himself down on it. 

He lay on his stomach mostly to hide his throbbing cock. He had nearly broken under Caleb’s touches and he knew that if he gave in and let Caleb suck him off that he would regret it. He knew that if he kissed Caleb and held him and gave in to the aching void in his arms without dealing with his own pain he would regret it. 

He felt the bed dip as he wriggled under the sheets. He felt Caleb’s body heat and he turned to see the wizard clinging to the edge of the bed like Fjord was somehow toxic. 

“C’mere.” Fjord held out his arm. 

Caleb wanted to. He really did. He really wanted to rest against Fjord and hold him and feel his heart beat against his hand and feel his chest rise and fall with his sleep. 

“I’m not goin’ to bite.” Fjord shot him a smile. Something caught Caleb’s eye and he leaned over. He brushed his thumb over Fjord’s bottom lip, pulling it down to expose the tip of a tusk. Fjord blushed and turned his head, burying his mouth in the pillow. 

“Do not be shy.” Caleb said softly. He wriggled closer and dropped his hand to Fjord’s upper back. There was a soft night breeze blowing in that brought with it the scent of the ocean and the heady smell of night blooming jasmine flowers. The moonlight danced across Fjord’s cheekbones and his eyes glinted in the silver light as he looked over to Caleb. 

“I’m not…fond of them.” He settled on. Fjord rolled over to look at Caleb. “Or of these.” He held out his claws for Caleb to see. They were small, so far. He knew they would grow to be sharp, monstrous things, black and wicked and pointed, meant for shredding and rending and tearing. 

“Why not, if you do not mind me asking?” Caleb asked, reaching out for Fjord. He ran his fingers over the black nails, feeling the tips tug at his skin. 

“I…” Fjord sighed. “I know what I am. I know I’m a half-orc. I know I’m half a monster. I know… people have perceptions of me. It’s easier to be in the world if I don’t look like a monster. I’ll never be able to change my skin or my eyes, but my tusks can be filed and my claws can be trimmed.” Fjord said softly. “They make me feel like a monster.” He admitted. 

Caleb nodded softly. He ran his hand over the back of Fjord’s hand and over his arm to trail across a scar on his bicep. 

“You do not need to hide yourself, from me.” Caleb said gently. He picked his words in Common carefully. “I would very much like to get to know you….. To know as much of you as you will let me. And if I never get back into your bed, so be it. I would still very much like to be your friend.” 

“Caleb, you are my friend.” Fjord said firmly and gently. “I don’t go barging into people’s rooms in the middle of the night to wake them from terrors if they’re not.” He smiled softly. Caleb cupped the back of his neck and rests his forehead against Fjord’s. He felt Fjord’s arm come to wrap around his hips and hold him close. 

“Thank you, for that.” Caleb said gently. “I…” He shook his head softly. 

“No need to thank me for bein’ decent.” Fjord said gently. “Now, let’s sleep. I’m tired and I know you are. Being a leader’s fuckin’ exhausting.” 

Caleb laughed softly, curling into Fjord’s body. He was warm and solid and oh so there and Caleb knew that he would rest well tonight. 

“I remember when I first started leading people. I barely got any rest. I still don’t, only it’s my memories that keep me up, not my fears.” Caleb admitted. 

“So this…is normal?” Fjord asked softly. He rolled onto his back and Caleb moved with him. The human tucked his body against Fjord’s, resting his head on his chest. Caleb’s hand came up to rest against his chest and Fjord carded his claws carefully through Caleb’s hair. “The fear, the sense of impending doom, the doubt, the questioning of myself? That’s normal?” Fjord asked. 

“For me it is. Never a day goes by where I do not triple-guess my own choices and my own work.” Caleb admitted. Fjord’s skin was soft under his hand and he traced the line where the deep emerald turned to a soft spring grass. 

“Shit.” Fjord muttered. Caleb laughed again, tucking his face into Fjord’s chest. 

“At least now there is someone I can talk to.” Caleb muttered. He shifted, tangling his legs with Fjord’s. His cock was still at half-mast against Fjord’s hip, but he said nothing and did nothing. 

“You can talk to me all you like. I like hearin’ your voice.” Fjord’s own was thick with sleep and Caleb could feel it rumbling under his ear. 

“And I like yours.” He confessed. 

“Now we need to sleep.” Fjord pulled the covers over them and wrapped his arms around Caleb. “Sleep well.” He muttered, before pressing a kiss to Caleb’s hair. 

Caleb closed his eyes at the touch of Fjord’s lips on his hair. The single touch managed to kindle the spark of hope that Caleb had thought dead. He had hoped that he hadn’t ruined things with Fjord by lying. And now, it seems, his hopes were confirmed. 

“Goodnight, Fjord.” Caleb muttered. He glanced up and found Fjord already asleep, his face gone lax. Caleb smiled and pressed a soft, tiny kiss to the half-orc’s skin, before snuggling down and allowing himself to drift off. 

 

“Up!” Molly’s voice was harsh as he pulled back the hangings, letting the sunlight flood the room. “Up and at ‘em boys!” Beau banged her stick on the ground as Molly opened the room up. Fjord covered his eyes and groaned, pulling Caleb closer to him as the human nuzzled into his shoulder. 

“I am happy you two settled what ever little spat you guys had, no we have to be going.” Molly said. Beau threw some of Fjord’s clothes at the bed and Fjord caught them. 

“The fuck, Molly?” He grumbled, burying his face in Caleb’s hair. 

“You two have just enough time to grab lunch before meeting with the Duke’s tailor. You’ve literally slept all morning.” Beau said. 

“Must’ve been good for you two last night.” Molly grinned. 

“It wasn’t like that Molly.” Fjord said. “We just slept.” 

“Yeah, for now.” Beau thunked the bed with her staff. “Come on. Lunch is in fifteen. Be happy we woke you guys at all.” Together they left Caleb’s room. 

Fjord sighed, throwing his hand over his face. He reached out and felt Caleb’s shoulder. He ran his hand over Caleb’s skin and sighed. 

“You sleep alright?” Fjord asked softly. 

“Ja.” Caleb’s voice was rough with sleep and snuggled closer into Fjord’s body. He was warm with sleep and still pliant and soft and Fjord felt his cock stir at the thought. He wondered what Caleb would be like during lazy morning sex. Fjord opened his eyes and glanced down at Caleb. 

He was sleepy still, and he stretched against Fjord’s body. Fjord rested his hand behind his head as Caleb sat up. The human yawned and his sleep shirt rode up as he stretched his arms over his head. Fjord’s gaze drifted to the stripe of skin that was exposed and he ran the tips of his claws over it gently. Caleb gave a gasp that went right to Fjord’s cock and he had to resist the urge to sit up and kiss along Caleb’s neck. 

“You?” Caleb asked, looking over his shoulder at Fjord. 

Caleb allowed himself to look over Fjord’s form. He was laying back on the bed and the white sheets contrasted sharply with his green skin. The sheet was lying low across his hips and Caleb’s eyes traced his abs and his biceps and his chest and he really, really wanted to pull the sheet down to mouth along Fjord’s hips and take his cock into his mouth again. 

“I slept well.” Fjord said. “No nightmares?” Fjord asked. He scratched up Caleb’s spine with a claw and the human shuddered. 

“Nein.” Caleb muttered. His voice was thick with gravel and he wasn’t sure it was from sleep or arousal. “No nightmares. For once.” He shot Fjord a crooked smile. 

Fjord felt his heart flip at the smile on Caleb’s face. He rose up and ran his hand up Caleb’s back. He held the human close, wrapping his arm around Caleb’s waist. 

“I’m glad.” He said gently. He pressed his forehead to Caleb’s and closed his eyes. 

“Caleb….” He said. The words ‘I forgive you for what you did’ were on the tip of his tongue but he didn’t get to speak them to life. 

“Come on! I’m hungry!” Beau whined from the other side of the door. Fjord groaned. 

“Alright! Hold on!” Fjord sighed and climbed out of bed. He sighed and picked up the clothing that Beau had tossed on the bed. “No rest for the weary, darlin’.” Fjord shot Caleb a small smile. 

Caleb looked at him with wide eyes. 

“You called me darling.” He said softly. “You have not done that in a while.” 

Fjord looked at Caleb, his tunic half on. The human’s hair was mussed with sleep and his eyes were wide and there was a line on his cheek from where it was resting on Fjord’s shoulder all night. He cupped the back of Caleb’s neck and kissed his forehead gently. He felt his tusks brush against Caleb’s skin and he pulled back softly. 

“We need to get ready.” Fjord said softly, pulling back. Caleb nodded, crawling out of bed. The silence between the two of them wasn’t the same tense silence as before. 

It was no longer heavy with things unsaid. This silence was the silence between two people who knew each other, who were comfortable with each other and who were fine with the air between them being filled with companionship rather than words. Once they were done dressed and cleaning themselves up, Fjord took a moment to undo the top of Caleb’s shirt. He reached inside and grabbed the chain of the necklace with a claw. He brought the pendant into the light and ran his thumb over his. He pressed a soft kiss to it before letting it drop onto Caleb’s chest. 

“So everyone can see.” Fjord said softly. Caleb nodded, knowing what Fjord meant. He meant so that everyone can see Caleb was being courted, that Caleb had someone that cared for him, that they could see Caleb belonged to someone. Fjord opened the door and Beau groaned. 

“Fucking finally.” She huffed. 

“Are you two ready?” Jester was bouncing on her toes. 

“Caleb, are you alright?” Nott reached up and ran her hand over Caleb’s leg. 

“Ja. I am fine.” He smiled down at his little friend. 

“You look well.” Yasha said. She glanced over to Fjord. “You both do.” 

“It’s incredible what actual sleep will do for you.” Fjord said. 

“That’s all you two did? Sleep?” Molly asked. 

“Yes, Mollymauk.” Caleb chided his friend softly. 

“Damn it!” He swore. Yasha held out her hand and he slapped a copper in it. 

Fjord groaned and headed down the hall to breakfast and the rest of them followed him. He felt comfortable with this little group of six as they wandered the halls of the manse. Fjord felt like they were growing to be friends, with the undercurrent of something more tugging at his feet. He felt like he found a home with these people. Caleb fell into step next to him as they entered the pavilion where lunch was served and Fjord smiled down at him. He walked around the table to Caleb’s chair. He made sure to pull it out for the human and wait. Anikah and Magnus shot each other a look as Caleb sat down and Fjord pushed his chair in. Fjord took his own seat as they looked to him. 

“Have you two worked it out?” Magnus asked him. 

“I don’t know yet.” Fjord replied. “We’re taking it slow.” He glanced to Caleb who was in a whispered conversation with Anikah. 

“Good.” Magnus clapped him on the shoulder. 

After the lunch came the fitting for the clothes for ball and after that came more work late into the night, more talks with Beau and Molly and Yasha about unit strengths and makeup and battle plans and Fjord’s head ached again. He didn’t bother going to his own room later that night. 

He slipped into Caleb’s. 

He pulled off his boots as he shut the door and found Caleb already curled up in the bed. 

His red hair was shining in the moonlight and he was curled into a ball. His shirt was off and Fjord could see that his body was traced with scars. He pulled his shirt over his head and shucked out of his trousers, leaving him in just his smallclothes. He slid onto the bed and under the covers, tucking his body against Caleb’s. The human made a small noise in his sleep, snuggling closer to Fjord. Fjord traced the back of Caleb’s neck with his nose, knowing he could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted the right one this time, I promise lol. As always, come find me on tumblr at matt-the-blind-cinnamon-roll and on twitter at Mebeshe4815. Kudos and comments feed the plot bunnies.


End file.
